Her Saviour
by oliverqueen01
Summary: She had been merged with the Pokemon of destruction: yvetal and yet he knew was the only one who could free her from her fate. Rated T for language and violence. (In the process of being re-written) [on haitus until further notice]
1. Prologue

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic which ironically is an amourshipping story LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Willa Holland. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, that's awesome but I'd rather be with Stephanie McMahon

Clemont: What? Do I still get to show you my invention?

Oliverqueen01: No! Because it'll blow up AGAIN. Now onwards to the story

Sidenote: italics mean inner thought , pokemon will talk to each other in plain english and to trainers theyll speak like they do in the anime. with the trans lations in brackets. also bold font means something that fits the scene or dialogue

Prologue

A young teenage girl stood on a cliff overlooking a group of people. One boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder and a red hat on his head he was also wearing a black t-shirt and a blue shirt over the t-shirt, he was also was wearing gloves on his hands and a green backpack on his back. His hair was ruffled all over, and his brown eyes shone on her.

Another boy who looked slightly younger and was blond had a huge backpack on his back was wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit and his blue eyes underneath his glasses were also on the girl with a pokeball with hand.

Finally there was a little blond girl with a pony tail on the side of her head her eyes were also blue and was wearing a black blouse and white skirt with black leggings and pink shoes underneath. She also noticed a bag on the girl with a pokemon inside. The little mouse saying its name dedene.

The teenage girl however was not a normal girl. Somehow the girl was merged with the pokemon of destruction yveltal. Her once beautiful honey blonde hair was now grey. Wings had sprouted on her back like yveltal's and her once shining blue eyes were replaced with yvetal's raged filled eyes. Her black and white collar top had extended down to her arms replacing her small slender fingers with black fingers, her skirt extended to her shoes and merged with it and grew 3 toes on each toe. And to top it off on her head where her hat once sat two horns had emerged.

The girl's pokemon a fire fox called Fenniken was behind the girl in a cage trying to get through to her. But the girl payed no attention to it. As the yveltal girl kept staring at the group as she was ready to attack them.

The boy with a Pikachu had only one thought in his head at the moment:

"_How'd this even happen to her she doesn't deserve this"_

He flashbacked to the days leading up to this moment.

Oliverqueen01- so what'd you think? Tell what I can change so I can work on it for next time

Rate and review :)


	2. Chapter 1

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to the first actual chapter so you're probably wondering after that prologue how did that point reach there? Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Stephanie McMahon. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job but I think after raw this past Monday I'd rather be with Brie Bella

Clemont: really -_-? Do I get show you my invention this time?

Oliverqueen01: No! Because it'll blow up AGAIN. And if you ask me again then i tell Korrina your secret

Clemont: ! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: good. Now onwards to the story!

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just a normal day/night in the forest for everyone except for Serena

_14 days ago. Hot off his victory at the Courmarine Gym, Ash and friends are making their way to route 13 in order to get back to Lumiose City for Ash's next gym battle against Clemont. When the group decided to stop in the middle of a forest, the two boys took time to train in a secluded spot separately which left Bonnie and Serena to themselves until their return._

Serena thought back to what Miette had told her during the pokepuff competition.

"_Either you tell ash how you feel about him or I'll tell him how I feel, Serena was taken back and had a visible deep red blush on her face_

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." _

This scene had kept playing in Serena's head since that day that she and Miette lost the pokepuff competition to the berry baker kids. She was lost in this thought wondering if she should tell ash about her feelings towards him. After all she spent her life not knowing if she was ever going to meet Ash ever again and when she found out he was in Kalos thanks for him jumping off Lumiose tower thanks to the TV station covering it at the time, she left to find him and in the process find a goal other than Ryhorn racing and eventually work up the courage to tell him how she felt. But that left the question when. She eventually decided after his battle against Clemont she would tell him because certainly wasn't waiting until he was leaving Kalos to tell him nor was she waiting for some other girl to do it. She had waited long enough and wasn't going to pass up this opportunity again. She was going to think about it some more until bonnie tugged on her arm.

"Serena, are you okay? You look like your spacing out again." asked bonnie with a concerned look on her small face.

Serena quickly realized that she was day dreaming again and replied to the small girl before she put one and one together and figure out what she was daydreaming about although Serena had a small suspicion that secretly somewhere behind those small cute little blue eyes bonnie already somehow knew about her crush on Ash.

"I'm fine just thinking about how this battle between Ash and your brother will go once we get back to Lumiose city, after all no matter who wins it's going to be a exciting battle and after all it could honestly go either way since they're both strong in their own unique and unpredictable way."

"That's for sure, after all my brother may not be able to run or create inventions that don't blow up all the time or even want me to find a wife for him but he is definitely no push over when it comes to battling and against ash, this is going to be once in a lifetime gym battle" the small girl said.

**coughtherockvsJohnCenacough**

Serena agreed with the little girl this battle would tear her apart on who to cheer for. On the one hand there was Clemont, sure he only had his Chespin, Luxray and Bunnelby on him at the moment, since Dedenne had belong to bonnie the two pokemon plus the Magnemite, Magneton and Helioisk she had saw at the Lumiose gym coupled with the strategies she had seen him use in battle time and time again proved that he could make he a very tough opponent to battle. One that even Ash could have trouble defeating.

On the other hand there was the boy she was in love with: Ash Ketchum. The boy who had helped her at summer camp when she was younger, the boy who taught her to never give until the end. The boy who was the supposed chosen one of many legends, He could somehow manipulate aura and most importantly the boy who would risk his life for his friends and pokemon alike. After all he jumped off prism tower to save his beloved friend Pikachu and if it wasn't for him she would still be in Vaniville town stuck training to being a ryhorn racer like her mother not that there was anything wrong with that, but it just wasn't her and if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't have gotten her pokemon or found her dream of becoming a pokemon performer.

In 3 days the question would be settle: Ash VS Clemont who would win.

Serena was about to go into deep thought again until she saw both Ash and Clemont return from their as the boys would call it "special training" along aside their pokemon. Both of the boys looked like they had run an obstacle course training but then again they were boys who both had a passion for both battling and pokemon. Both she and Bonnie knew come what may during the battle that they would remain friends and better battlers for it and that bond would remain between the four of them until the end of time.

"Clemont, how did it go?" Bonnie asked her brother

"Quite well in fact you'd would be surprised, but in any case we still have 3 days until we get back home and Knowing Ash he already has some plan in his mind to counter my pokemon's various moves, but we'll see if he can counter them all, let's just say there's something he will have to try to get the edge over me if he wants the badge." Clemont stated with a grin while pushing his glasses up with a finger with one lens shining.

"Amazing, I hope you win Clemont" bonnie said smiling.

Serena looked at the little girl, she couldn't help but smile at her admiring her support for her brother although most of the time she was trying to get him married to some girl starting from Viola the gym leader from what she had heard when she had first joined the group to the most recent Korrina which Clemont grabbed her quick with his backpack's aipom arm and his face all red which made everyone wonder why he had done so aside from the usual embarrassment it would bring. Serena then turned her attention to ash.

"And how was yours Ash?" asked Serena with a blush on her face which was somewhat visible.

"Same as Clemont,we've got new moves too and this definitively will be a battle like no other after all that is what Clemont promised the last time we were all in Lumiose city and like him there's a secret move I've worked on to make this battle amazing, man I'm so pumped for this battle I can hardly wait." he said excitably while he pumped his fist into the air.

Serena smiled at the raven haired boy, she couldn't her help but admire his confidence after all it was one of the many things that made her fall for him. She hoped that one day that she would have the same confidence when it came to both achieving her dream of being a top performer hopefully Kalos queen and the other dream which involved him.

Then a loud growling noise was heard from everyone's stomachs. Everyone was hungry pokemon and trainers alike. So they all laughed and then started making their dinner. Ash and Bonnie started to set up the table for the four of them and a very large sheet for the pokemon. Clemont got busy cooking the usual meal they had every night so far on their travels and after Clemont was finished cooking, Serena got to work cooking her macarons for everyone. While she was making it she hoped that a certain green pokemon wouldn't sneak them away for his own consumption.

While the group was eating on a table and enjoying themselves, the pokemon were seated on the sheet that was set up earlier on the grass eating and talking amongst themselves as well. However the pokemon were unable to enjoy their meal because of a certain gluttonous green spiky pokemon.

"Chespin, stop eating so fast your going to choke on your food and if you choke you won't get any of your precious macarons that you love so much that you take all of them and leave none for anyone else." pikachu warned him.

"It's my food and I'll eat it how i want pikachu, I don't tell you how to eat now do I?!" the green spiky head pokemon exclaimed.

"You know what? fine, suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you for whatever the rest of the guys decide to do to you to stop your chomping." pikachu shrugged.

Chespin continued to chomp down loudly to the point where Pancham was irritated and stood up about to do something reckless like usual since it had joined the group.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF POKEPUFFS SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT CHESPIN OR I'M LETTING OUT A DARK PLUSE AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT A MESS I'LL MAKE IF I DO!" yelled Pancham.

"Oh if I must, everyone get ready to remember this moment as the day Chespin ate frubbles." said Frogadier as he got up.

The chomping of food by chespin ended when Frogadier threw his frubble on chespin's mouth stopping the food for the moment pleasing the other pokemon. Chespin however wasn't amused in the slightest

"Thank you Frogadier" Fenniken said to the water type.

"No problem, he was disturbing us all anyway, a few more seconds and I would have either use cut or water pulse on him I figured this would be way more funnier for all of us just because it's at Chespin's expense and let's face it he was long overdue for this." The water type said with a slight blush on his face and his right arm behind his head.

All the pokemon including the newcomers Hawlucha, Luxray, Pancham, Goodra and newly hatched Noibat were laughing at Chespin's predicament. Through the muffle of the frubble which was stuck on chespin, the grass type swore vengeance at the gym battle for this bind. To which everyone laughed including the group when Frogadier told them what happened.

Eventually afternoon turned to night and the pokemon minus pikachu and fenniken were back in their pokeballs. And the group retreated to their respective tents, the blue mechanical tent for the two boys and the purple tent for the two girls.

The boys fell fast asleep in their tent they were both extremely exhausted and tomorrow would be a new day for them to continue training, meanwhile in the girl's tent the little bonnie fell asleep along with fenniken, leaving Serena awake. Eventually she fell asleep thinking again about what would happen if she told ash or not.

_In her dream..._

_Serena had finally won and became Kalos queen and decided to finally tell Ash how she felt, She pulled Ash aside in private from the siblings who at the moment were looking for a place to celebrate Serena's victory. _

"_Ash, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now since we've reunited and now that I've become a top pokemon performer thanks to my pokemon and encouragement from you and the others I think it's time you knew."_

"_Really what is it, what do you want me to know?"_

"_It made be hard for you to understand but here it is: Ash... I lov-"_

_Serena was about to finish her sentence and tell Ash that she loved him but the ground opened up below her and fell through. Ash was yelling for her but it was no use. _

_Serena was unconscious for a while before she woke up and saw she was in darkness and decided to walk until she saw a way out. She walked through darkness until she saw a light and went to it, somehow she had returned to reflection cave, she remembered the last time that she was in here with the rest of the group that Ash had somehow went to an alternate universe and didn't come back until sunset and that was after her mirror self told her to be strong if she wanted to continue traveling with Ash. But this time she was all alone. This time when she looked at the reflections on the cave walls she saw herself at various points in life from when she was at the summer camp in pallet town to now. As she continued she saw two versions of herself she did not recognize. _

_One was her in a new outfit with short hair, pink dress with a blue ribbon attached, a red overcoat, black tights, a pair of brown boots and pink fedora. Serena wasn't scared by this if anything she was surprised and intrigued. The reflection talked to her._

"_Don't be scared, One Day you will be what you see before you and it will be worth it" it spoke softly with a smile_

_She thought to herself at least with short hair she still looked cute. She blushed at the thought._

_Then she looked at the dead end of the cave and saw something that shocked her to her very core, As she walked towards it she became more and more afraid. She finally reached at the very thing that was scaring her. It was her but it looked like she had become yveltal. The reflection screeched back at her causing serena to fall flat down onto the ground. Serena started to retreat back quickly but the voice spoke to her like the earlier kind reflection._

"_AVOID ME NOW, BUT SOON YOU WILL BECOME ME YOU WEAK POKEMON PERFORMER!"_

Serena shot up awake in a cold sweat, luckily for her Bonnie and Fenniken were still asleep. She laid back down after drinking some water in the canteen next to her unable to shut her eyes after her vivid dream trying to process what had just happen.

"_Either I'm still not over my loss at my debut showcase or this is a sign of things to come, Arceus please whatever this is supposed to mean please just protect me and my friends for whatever is about to come also please help me become the top pokemon performer in the world and somehow help me confess my feelings to Ash." _and with that she went back to sleep, awaiting what the next day would bring.

_Meanwhile..._

_A boy no younger than 16 was in a black hood watching where the group was sleeping._

"_Tch, really hope he was right about this and I'm not wasting time taking this girl for nothing and this girl holds the key to his master plan or else him and I will have a disagreement about this. Although I don't know why but this girl seems so familiar to me."_

_And with that he hopped up into the tree and fell asleep until the next day in which the group would head out._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- so what'd you think? Shocked? Surprised? Wonder what yveltal Serena was doing in the cave along with the other Serenas? Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters (aside from Gary spoiler: cause hes coming in a later chapter :p) would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

Rate and review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2 so you're probably wondering after that first chapter how could I possibly top it? Well I'm like arrow meaning good season 1 or in this case prologue + chapter 1 in to season 2 or in this case chapter 2. (season 3 is debatable :p) Well I guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, dc comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Brie Bella. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job really but um i think this week I'd rather be with Nyssa Al Ghul

Clemont: You know you should really make up your mind. Do I get show you my invention this time? I swear it won't blow up.

Oliverqueen01: If i had a quarter for every time you said that I'd be rich as professor sycamore. And if you ask me again then i tell Korrina your secret plus tell her your most embarrassing story.

Clemont: ! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: Good. Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

Also i forgot to mention the ages of the older trio is 16 and young bonnie is 12.

* * *

Chapter 2: (Day 13) : Rosenfeld town aka the way the "date" episode should have gone.

_Our heroes have __arrived in Rosenfeld town __after camping out in the forest, the town was bursting with people, pokemon and a aura of excitement in the air. W__here the day for Serena will __have a wish she has waited for since her first "date" with Ash may just come true._

_**Narrator guy doesn't get paid enough for this**_

"Ahhh,so this is Rosenfeld town." said Ash as the group entered the town.

"Rosenfeld town is famous for their year long festivals and apparently according to the town legend, this town is the town where trainers fall in love, some say it has to do with the atmosphere around here, but I'll believe it when I see it." pointed out Clemont.

"Then that means I'll find a nice wife for you here, there's no way you can say no this time." proclaimed bonnie.

Ash and serena were laughing at the little girl's comment to her brother, Anytime that Bonnie pulled her gag to any girl they come across in their travels in the Kalos region so far, Ash was instantly reminded of his oldest friend Brock. Brock would ask any girl, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny to be his followed by someone pulling him away. There was that one time on Valencia Island with professor Ivy, but they don't talk about that whenever they meet up back in Kanto.

Eventually the group reached the pokemon center and had food while their pokemon were being healed by Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff. After they registered for their room for the day/night not knowing how long they would stay in Rosenfeld town, the group left their bags in their room the group walked around for a bit in the town taking in the sites. Eventually the group made the decision to partake in the current festival and made their way there.

When the group made way to the carnival grounds it was almost night, they were mesmerized by what they were seeing, there was a huge circus tent in the middle of the grounds,a huge green Ferris wheel, there was also small stands selling food,clothing. There were other stands with carnival games like milk bottle toss and the like and finally there were stands selling souvenirs such as photos and stuff animals.

"Welcome one and all, Welcome to the springtime pokemon festival here in Rosenfeld town, please take this flyer and enjoy yourselves and have a fun time here in beautiful Rosenfeld town." A middle age man with brown hair said as he gave them a flyer highlighting the various attractions and walked off to the other people entering the carnival grounds repeating the same message he had just told the group.

"What should we do first, carnival rides, games, circus, finding a wife for Clemont?" Bonnie asked in excitement before Clemont grabbed her by her arm before she decided to run off and get lost.

"Before you run off, at least let's figure out what to do, it's night and because I'm not having a repeat of last time when you decided to get lost near magenta plaza again just because you thought you saw a Eevee that you wanted to pet. " Clemont told the young girl.

Bonnie made a pouty face. "Fine, but you better win me something or I'm telling daddy when we get back home."

"In any case Ash, I should have brought this up earlier but seeing as we're not leaving here tonight since we're going to end up probably end up doing everything here, is it okay we delay the battle by at least 1-2 days more?" questioned Clemont.

"Your right it doesn't make sense, I mean after all it's not like Prism tower is going to run away because of Clembot is it?" Ash joked

"Not if Clembot became more self aware somehow and decided to make it mobile else we'd hear about it somewhere and then I'd probably run back to Lumiose to stop him." Clemont chuckled in.

"So what are we going to do, it's not we can stand here all night otherwise that would be really boring and we'll stick out like a sore thumb." chimed in Serena.

Ash looked at the honey hair coloured girl and thought about the next course of action for all of them.

"_She's right, after all like Clemont said it's okay if we delay the battle for a couple of more days. Now since there's a Ferris wheel I could take Serena alone and ... Wait what am i thinking, shes my friend and we've only been together for a while now since reuniting but still she did help me win my badge from Viola and Korrina and I never really thanked her for that, plus she's probably still upset after what happened at her showcase debut and she looks really beautiful more than normal today... damnit ketchum get it together this is her in the Fenniken outfit all over again,GAH better answer them before they thinking I'm daydreaming."_

While Ash was still debating his internal conflict on what to do, eventually Serena and the others got tired of waiting and she waved her hand in front of Ash's face. "Hello earth to Ash, anyone in there?"

"Sorry, got lost in thought for a moment there." ash apologized with a sweatdrop.

"It's okay but have you decided what we're going to do?" she asked

"Yup, we'll split up, Clemont will go with Bonnie like usual and also the fact that she will be basically be "Brocking" every girl she sees today and someone will have to stop her like usual and it's better Clemont than us." Ash informed them.

"I resent that, it's not "Brocking" if they do agree to be his wife" Bonnie said with a pouty face and arms folded.

Everyone laughed at the small girl

"Well then that leaves you and Serena together to explore right?" asked Clemont

"Yup, we'll all meet back at the pokemon center at 11:30, that's enough time for us to explore and see what this carnival has to offer " Ash confirmed.

Clemont nodded and headed off with Bonnie, He started to run after Bonnie for the usual gag of asking every girl there to "take care of" Clemont or as Ash put it "Brocking". Something told him by the time they were finished that he would be thrown out of Rosenfeld town because of Bonnie.

* * *

Ash and Serena both laughed at the siblings as they ran off in the distance, leaving the two trainers alone along with pikachu.

"Ready to go and check this place out?" Ash asked

"Mm hmm" Serena nodded her head and the two headed off.

"_Wow, Ash and I are all alone again, it's almost like we're on another date, hopefully he doesn't run off again leaving me alone, I mean last time I get it was a special occasion but I'm just hoping for this one day to go without him leaving." Serena thought to herself_

"_Last time I was alone with Serena, I ran off leaving her alone to shop for presents and when I did get back to her, I ran off again to go back to the pokemon center alone. Not today, today I make up for being such a jerk to her." Ash thought to himself._

The two trainers looked at each other for a moment and giggled, somehow they both knew what the other was thinking. The two of them were walking checking out stalls, Ash had won a few prizes for Serena which ranged from a ribbon for Fenniken to a stuff plush of Eevee to which she was ecstatic. After 10 minutes of winning prizes and walking around some more Serena broke the silence.

"So Ash, can i ask you something?" Serena asked

"Of Course, except for asking me why my mother keeps mentioning my underwear, i still don't why she still keeps doing that even though I'm 16." he said jokingly. In which return he got a light playful punch on his arm from her.

"No silly, i mean when you started your journey, how'd you get pikachu, I thought you could only get Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle in Kanto or else that's what I remember from what professor Oak had said at summer camp. " She questioned

"Your right, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle are the Kanto starters just like Chespin, Fenniken and Froakie are the starters are here but me getting pikachu well that is a long and funny story."

"Well we have time, it's not like we're leaving anytime soon and Clemont won't get run out of town just yet, maybe by tomorrow morning he will" Serena said to him giggling.

The two came to a bench and sat down on it, pikachu also there but he was sitting down on the bench eating a pokepuff.

"Well I was 10, I had slept in for getting my starter because i stayed up the previous night and I had broken my alarm clock at some point during the night during a choosing my starter dream. So the next morning I ran to professor Oak's lab in my pyjamas mind you just in time for Gary to rub it in my face and leave on his journey with a car and bunch of cheerleaders following him. So I went inside in the lab with professor Oak to choose my starter. The three bulbasaur, squirtle (which was taken by Gary at the time and i wouldn't know till we would face off during the johto league.) and charmander were all gone. I was sad but then professor Oak told me:

"_Well there is still one left but I uh..." professor Oak started to state, but hesitated_

"_Professor I'll take it" I exclaimed with determination_

"_Okay" professor Oak said Hesitantly_

_A pokeball with a lighting bolt appeared from the middle of the machine_

"_I think I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one" he tried to tell me_

"_I have to have a pokemon." I told him._

"_Well in that case" professor Oak said as he handed me the pokeball with a lighting bolt on it._

_A yellow light enveloped the room as the pokemon materialized._

_It blinked and said "Pikachu."_

"So after that, pikachu and me left on our journey, went through 5 different regions, won 2 side leagues and now here we are." He said as he finished his tale.

Pika pika pi pi pika pikachu (your leaving out the fact i thunder bolted you about a gazillion times over the years)

Ash sweat-dropped when he told Serena about how many times over the years hes been thunder-bolted by pikachu. To which Serena laughed. He wouldn't admit it to her yet but he thought she had a cute laugh which in turn brought back the feelings he was feeling lately around her.

"Wow, what a story I couldn't imagine that would happen to you out of all days but at least the two of you are here now, but I'm still wondering what's Gary doing now?" Serena asked curiously.

"Gary's in the Sinnoh region doing research like professor Oak except Gary unlike professor Oak was studying evolution from fossils, before I left to come here to the Kalos, I heard that he was on his way back to Kanto." Ash informed her.

"I see, I hope i get to see him again, it's been far too long." Serena expressed to Ash.

"It has been but enough about me, Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Ash teased her.

"Fair enough, what do you want to know?" she asked giggling.

Ash saw the Ferris wheel in the background and remembered what he was thinking over earlier, it was that feeling every time he looked at Serena lately ever since she wore that fenniken outfit for her pokevision video debut, a feeling that he couldn't explain but he liked the feeling he thought to himself maybe just maybe he may have found something other than pokemon to fill his life with.

"_Now or never." _he thought to himself.

"Serena,do you.. wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?" he asked scratching his cheek nervously.

Serena was in shock, the only boy she loved since childhood had asked her on a ride that was considered to be a classic symbol associated with people in love with each other like she had read in book or seen in movies and TV.

"_I can't believe this is happening! Calm down Serena take a deep breathe, Ok I must be dreaming I thought he had no sense of romance at all because he's so oblivious only thinking of me as a friend and his one track mind for pokemon but to ask me to go on the attraction of love, EEPPPH, Arceus thank you."_

She blushed at him and put a hand over her chest and finally agreed to go.

"_At least this time he's trying." _she thought to herself.

* * *

A couple of minutes later on top the Ferris wheel

_The two teens were amazed by the view they were seeing, the town looked majestic under the lights that illuminated the town very brightly. Pikachu was asleep next to Ash, leaving them alone to enjoy the ride for the time being._

"Wow it's so pretty up here, you can see the whole town, it's like something out of a storybook or even a movie. " Serena exclaimed with amazement and excitement.

"It is, I'm actually speechless, this town shines brighter than pallet and that's saying something since the only thing in pallet were houses and professor Oak's lab, when I win the league I wouldn't mind moving here."

"I wouldn't blame you, even growing up in Vaniville town most of my life and don't get me wrong i love Vaniville town with all my heart,but this place simply out does it."

_The two of them continued to look down on the town, when Ash decided to ask Serena the question that had been bugging him for a while._

"Can i ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you still upset about what happened at your debut showcase, I know you were acting strong in front of us because I know what a bad loss feels like, my first ever league battle I lost because my Charizard wouldn't listen to me and i don't tell anyone this but sometimes i still think about it." he told her.

_Serena thought back to what had happened at her debut showcase, she was on stage walking when Fenniken tripped on it's ribbon and caused it to fall down for a moment time stood still it was just her and Fenniken. She thought about now and again but ever since that day after she went to the docks to cry her heart out in front of her pokemon she knew she needed to improve if she wanted to achieve her dream._

"A little it was devastating for that to happen in front of everybody, but it's like what that saying goes: if you don't succeed at first, try,try,try again, but slowly everyday thanks to my pokemon, you, Clemont and Bonnie I'm getting over it, eventually i'll catch up with everyone and achieve my dream someday." she told him while looking outside the window.

He smiled when he heard her response, he knew that she was strong since childhood when they had met after the forest incident and even now after the biggest loss in her life that she would bounce back from this loss and become a better trainer and stronger performer from it. It was then he noticed that Serena had started to shiver due to the cold air that settled in for the night and decided to do something.

"Hey Serena, are you getting cold?" he asked

"A bit, I didn't think it would get this cold tonight, I should have brought my sweater before we left our bags back at the pokemon center."

"It's okay, here take this and wear it."

Ash took off his blue shirt that he usually wore leaving him with just his black t-shirt, he then moved to Serena's side on the Ferris wheel and put the shirt on Serena so she would stop shivering, she was thankful that he would rather be cold then sit there and watch her freeze.

"Thanks" she smiled with a sight blush.

The two trainers looked at each other faces for a moment not knowing what the other was thinking at the moment, then their eyes met and their faces slowly came towards each other inches away from making lip contact.

"_Is he?" Serena thought before she closed her eyes and made her face towards Ash._

"_Is this?" Ash thought before he closed his eyes and made his face towards Serenas._

The pairs lips were about to touch when suddenly it was their turn to get out of the Ferris wheel. When the doors opened both of their eyes opened they looked at each other for a second and turned away from each other. Serena was madly blushing, while Ash had a blank expression on his face but one thing they could agree on at the moment: both of them were confused on what just happened. The pair and pikachu who had just woken up, grabbed their belongings and made their way back to the pokemon center.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center...

_Ash and Serena walked back in silence to the pokemon center, neither wanting to talk about what had just happened on the Ferris wheel. The pair looked around for Clemont and Bonnie and figured they were already in their rooms. Before they went to their respective rooms Serena decided to say something._

"_A-_Ash." she stammered.

"Ya?" he asked.

"I had a good time tonight, thanks" she told him with a blush.

"Me too, hope Fenniken will like that ribbon." he told her.

"She will, anyway good night." she told him.

"Good night" he replied.

_The pair separated and went into their respective rooms._

* * *

In Ash's and Clemont's room

Clemont was fast asleep in his bed when Ash had walked into their room, he was glad Clemont didn't get thrown out of Rosenfeld town as he thought he would. Ash however was still awake after returning to the pokemon center for the night. He was thinking about what almost happened to him and Serena on the Ferris Wheel. He placed pikachu (who somehow fell asleep again) on his bed and then walked out on to the balcony to clear his head.

"_What is happening to me? I came to the Kalos region to try to win the league finally after 5 failed attempts and 2 victories in places that don't count. I've got new friends in Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and yet every time I look at Serena or think abut her lately my heart races faster than a pontya,tonight we almost kissed and I didn't even have a second thought about it. Am- Am i falling for her?"_

Pikachu was on the bed when he awoke, he noticed Ash on the balcony in deep thought again he wondered what was wrong with Ash and decided to go over and talk to him before he did something stupid like try and sneaking out for food in the middle of the night. Ash noticed pikachu come outside and started to talk to him.

"Pika pi?" (What's wrong buddy? I haven't seen you this shaken up since you lost in Kanto because of Charizard being like a slowpoke. Good times, good times.) Pikachu told him.

"It's about what happened tonight on the Ferris wheel while you were asleep, Something happened between Serena and I."

"pikaa pika pi pi pika pikachu" (Oh you mean when you and Serena almost kissed?) the electric type smirked

"You were asleep how'd you know about that?!" he freaked out not loud enough to wake Clemont or everyone else in the pokemon center up or else there would have been a lot of questions he didn't feel like answering just yet.

"Pika pika pi" (When you took off your shirt, you nudged me with your elbow lightly and moved over to her side I woke up but you were too absorbed in her face to notice.) the electric type smirked again at Ash.

"Oh you saw that huh? ,but she was cold and it felt like the right to do, if you were me you would have done the same. Besides I don't know what feeling has come over me lately but it's been happening a lot lately around her and i don't know how to deal with this. "

"pika pi pika" (Your falling for her, just like how Brock fell for every girl aside from Misty, May and Dawn and you know it.)

"I'm not, I mean i don't know it's not something i can easily describe to anyone."

"pi pika pi pika pika pi pikachu" (Ash, she cares for you as in more than a friend)

"Really?"

"pi" (yes)

"How do you know?"

"pika-pi pika pi pi pikachu" (Ash, please Serena blushes at you so much that sometimes I think she's not human.)

"Seriously? How have I not noticed, Anyway if your right about me falling about her and I tell her, how do you feel about her? Because if she's not okay with you, then I won't do anything."

"Pika pi pika pika pi" (The fact that I haven't given her a Thunderbolt should say something to you, you big friendzoner.)

"But how do i know tell her?"

"Pika pika pika pikachu pi pi" (Ash, win the battle against Clemont first, then we can work on you figuring out on what and when to tell her.)

"Fair enough, thanks buddy you always know what to say, sometimes I forget how well you know me, anyway we better sleep it's late and we have to head out early."

"pika" (agreed)

The two went to sleep with Ash pondering the electric type words.

"_Maybe pikachu's right, maybe I am falling for her more than pokemon. She waited all these years to give me back my handkerchief and never forgot who i was back then. And somehow with all the girls I've travelled with she's the only one who gives me these feelings. I better call HIM tomorrow to make sense of this."_

And with that Ash fell into a deep sleep until the next morning.

* * *

In Bonnie and Serena's room

_Bonnie was fast asleep next to ___Dedenne,she was in her Tyrantum pyjamas hugging a plush Furfrou in a heart trim. Serena was glad that Clemont got a prize for Bonnie, She knew that although she did her gag and made him embarrassed every single time, that Clemont loved Bonnie and he would always care for her. __

__Serena let Fenniken out of it's pokeball so she could sleep next to it. Fenniken was fast asleep after she was let out. Serena then thought about what happened on the Ferris wheel tonight. One moment She and Ash were talking about things including the town and her disastrous debut showcase. The next moment they were sitting there on the same side wearing his blue shirt about to kiss.__

"_What happened tonight we almost kissed, it's not like I didn't want it to happen but it was so sudden, I guess the legend of the town that Clemont spoke of when we got here was true. Does this mean that Ash likes me back too? I hope he does. Ash... just what are you thinking about us now?" she thought to herself before she fell asleep._

All the while as this was going on Fenniken opened it's eye and saw Serena in thought, wondering what in the world did she miss while in her pokeball.

"_Note to self, Ask pikachu what in the world happened." _It told itself before it went to sleep again.

Meanwhile...

The mysterious figure that observed the gang earlier, was still looking at Serena through binoculars.

"_Tch, sometimes I look at her and have this feeling I know her, just who are you and why does he want her?" he asked himself as he went back to his tent to sleep._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So what'd you think? This was a long chapter XD Who do you think Ash was referring to. And yes i named this town after Bonnie's VA in the dub because of episode 79 lol. Also how do you feel with the scene on the Ferris wheel too fluffy, too vague? And what would you like to see happen next (aside from Serena become yveltal got to work up to that point :p) Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews.

Also I want to take this moment and say R.I.P. Mr. Iwata.

Rate and review :)


	4. Chapter 3

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 3 so you're probably wondering who's showing up to this story and chapter Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies .Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Nyssa Al Ghul. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, good job really but um i think this week I'd rather be with Caity Lotz

Clemont:It's because she's the canary isn't it? Do I get show you my invention this time? It actually works.

Oliverqueen01: Let me see about that ahhhhhhhhh na. I'm telling korrina your secret.

Clemont: what?! NO! OK you win no invention for now.

Oliverqueen01: good. Now onwards to the story.

Side note: italics mean inner thought/ flashbacking the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

**Authors note: this chapter and the next 2 will be a 3 parter because if i do it all in one chapter it'll be rushed and your guys don't deserve that.**

* * *

Chapter 3: day 12 (day) : Old friends in a new light Part 1

_Pokemon center 9 am, everyone minus ash is still asleep. Ash is making a call to someone who could understand how he's feeling towards Serena aside from his talk with Pikachu.(provided he was up yet)_

"I _really hope he picks up, it's either him or Brock and frankly this option seems better "_ the black haired boy thought to himself while waiting for the other end of the line to pick up.

Meanwhile in Pallet town in the Kanto region...

_Gary oak. Grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. Pokemon trainer turned researcher and former rival turned friend of Ash Ketchum was in bed relaxing with his girlfriend Leaf. It had only been 3 months since Gary came back to Kanto, He came back to find Ash was gone yet again. He then reunited with Leaf who played hard to get at first since they met at summer camp and due to the fact Gary couldn't remember her at first (like ash who didn't remember serena at first.) and then when Gary did they went out on a date which lead to spending more time with each other and she eventually fell in love with him (all over again) and moved in together in a small house in Pallet town. They were in bed when Gary's phone went off._

_Gary's phone ringing to Break the walls down by Chris Jericho (__**I do not own this song or the following lyrics)**_

"_One, Break the wall down (Break down the walls) For those about to rock and what ya want, baby you know you're Judas and I'm your priest. "_

"Gary." said Leaf as she tugged at him

"Mhn" Gary grunted with the pillow over his head.

"Gary your phone is ringing, aren't you going to answer it?" she asked him.

"No. You answer it and ask them why they're calling at this hour, don't they know it's my day off, all I want to do is lay in bed and relax with my girlfriend is that so much to ask for today, and if it's that damn Magikarp salesman again tell him go to hell." he mumbled under his pillow.

"You know, your lucky your so handsome, else I'd be really annoyed with you right now and probably not make breakfast for you." teased Leaf as she picked up the phone.

Gary grunted and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hello, whoever this is Gary says call back later, all he wants to do today is to spend the day relaxing with his very beautiful and loving girlfriend, he's not asking for much and if your that telemarketer calling to sell a Magikarp then hang up and make your way to hell."

"Magikarp salesman? I don't even want to know just tell him to get up now, I need advice from him and if I don't get it from him then I have to get it from Brock and we all know that conversation with Brock would go, so get him up now please."

"Oh really only my boyfriend as he would put it: the great Gary Oak can give you advice, So why in the name of the legendary birds can't i do it so it'll save him the trouble of getting annoyed this early?"

"I don't even know who this is, for all I know this could be one of those girls he travelled with when we were younger who went (Gary, Gary he's our man if he can't do it then no one else can) pretending to be his girlfriend just to mess with me for reason just because he thinks he's funny or so he would like to believe."

Leaf dropped on the floor when she heard Ash's response to her, the stories Gary had told her about Ash since their time after summer camp was true when it came to girls he was dense as they come and Arceus help him if one was to ever fall for him or vice versa. Little did she know that was the case.

"Ash, it's me Leaf."

"Leaf? I'm sorry but could you refresh my memory and tell me where you know me from?"

"From summer camp, you know the one you went to when you were 5 with Gary and you rescued a girl from the forest because you somehow let poliwag lost from your sight and ended up bring her back instead of the poliwag _which I found."_ she explained to him with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Ash thought about what was just said to him by the very annoyed female on the other side of the phone for a minute and then realization hit him on who he was talking to, _the only other time he felt like a clueless brain dead idiot for not remembering someone was around Serena._

"Oh OHHH, Leaf, sorry heh it's been a while, I honestly thought you were someone else, I wasn't aware you came back to live in Pallet again after your mom got that teaching position in Johto."

"Your forgiven this time Ketchum, so what do you need with Gary?" she asked relived that Ash had finally remembered who she was.

"Guy stuff, that can be better answered by him rather than Brock because if I ask Brock he's going to give me bad advice and probably get me thrown out of this region. "

"OK hold on, let me see if he's going to be a grouch or happy that your calling him after all this time apart from each other." said Leaf.

_She gently taps Gary's shoulder_

"Gary wake up, it's Ash he said he wants to talk to you about guy stuff." Leaf told Gary

"Ash? Guy stuff? What kind of guy stuff?" asked Gary in a raspy voice as he just woken back up for the 2nd time this morning.

"I think it's about a girl, I could tell in his voice plus he said he wants your advice rather than Brock's because Brock's advice would get him thrown out of whatever region he's in now."

"Fine give me the phone, better be worth me getting up on my day off or so help him Arceus I'll dump him in the river when he gets back." Gary said to Leaf as he looked for a shirt to wear.

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Hey Ash, what's up? You don't normally call me like this unless it was something serious like finding out something like if the universe was in danger again or if gramps and your mom are up to something" Gary greeted him as he came to the phone.

"Ya, I know only because I find it mysterious that they're mysteriously together most of the time when I'm not here but anyway there's something i wanted to ask you about." Ash told him

"Go ahead, the great Gary Oak is at your service for all your question and needs."

"Great Gary ya OK, but before I get to it, you and leaf?"

"Yup, after you left 3 months ago I came back to Kanto and met with her again, although like you I forgot who she was and then when I did, we went out on a date, then another one, then a third one and that lead to today in a nutshell."

"Congrats, I'm happy for you and her, you both deserve each other."

"Thank you, but this isn't about the good old days as much as want I to relive those days of our rivalry, so what advice do you need from me that you can't get from Brock because your going to get thrown out of the region?"

"I think I'm falling for someone and we both know her, basically I need to know if these feelings are real or if I'm just reading too much into this."

"Really? what happened gramps told me your in the Kalos region now?" asked Gary

"Yup I am, badge number 5 coming up and I'm not focusing like normal anymore, something's rather someone is the cause of it."

"Already?! damn man you work fast,never thought you would get that many badges so quick, even when we were rivals I was the one always ahead of you."

"You know me, work hard and never give up till it's over, that's something I learned from you and the people I've met over all these years, else after the Kanto league I would have hanged it up and never battle again unless it was necessary."

"I'm flattered Ash, but enough of going on this tangent, what happened last night that's gotten you so shaken up that you can't focus on a simple gym battle in the Kalos region for your fifth badge?"

"Well last night I was in a small town called Rosenfeld town and there was a carnival. I was there with my new friends, we decided to split up to enjoy the carnival because there's a little 12 year old girl with us as well as a girl my age. To make a long story short me and a girl were on a Ferris wheel and we almost kissed."

"Damn Ash your growing up so fast, So who's the girl? Is it misty? It's about time man, I mean why else would she put up with you for 2 regions aside from the fact that your pikachu destroyed her precious bicycle." teased the brown haired boy

"No, not Misty, she's with Tracy remember, you were there at their coming out dinner which you tried driving your blastoise home and it got so mad at you when you put your keys and scratched it's cannons that it hydro pumped you back home. "

"Oh right I was way out of it that night I blame that funny tasting punch she made, She's a good trainer but a cook she is not,Now then is it may?"

"Nope not may either, shes with Drew from what I heard from Max the last time he sent me a letter, apparently after her grand festival win in Johto, Drew took her aside and confessed his feelings to her and found out she felt the same way, they started to date after that. "

"Okay then is it Dawn?"

"No, she's with Kenny, Barry or Zoey somewhere, besides Dawn's more like my little sister, I don't see her any other way than that whoever ends up being with her will be lucky that's for sure, although if it was up to me I see her with Zoey."

"Okay that leaves one person Ash, if you tell me it's Iris, I'm going to laugh so hard that you'll hear it there all the way in Kalos."

"Negative, she's with Cilian, besides Iris and me bicker more than misty did, at least Misty didn't call me such a kid the entire time on my Kanto and Johto journey, but Iris I even shudder at the thought of us being more than friends."

"Then who? Because I am officially stumped on who your talking about to me." Gary told him in a confused state wondering who in the world Ash was talking about to him.

"Gary, it's no one I've traveled with before, more like I'm travelling with her now and we both know her."

"I do? explain to me how you and I both know her, because I am just at a complete loss trying to figure this out." Gary said confused.

"Remember when we were kids and we went to your grandpa's camp that one summer along with Leaf and there was that one honey hair girl there with a straw hat who I rescued from the forest after my poliwag went missing which was found by your future girlfriend at the time, while I found the straw hat girl and brought her back to to camp to get her knee treated at which point you teased me about it." explained Ash.

Gary thought about it for a minute before realization hit his face, there's no way Gary would have ever thought that Ash would find her, travel with her and let alone fall for her. This must have been destiny trying to tell Ash something from all the way back then and Gary had just now realized it. He thought before he spoke again.

"OH MY ARECUS, you mean what was her name now? Was it something like Serena or something?"

"Yes Gary, it's Serena, I reunited with her back when I had my first gym battle here in Kalos or to be more accurate she found me and we started to travel together because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have won my first badge."

"Oh my Arecus, I can't believe it, your in love with a girl and out of all them that we know, it has to be the one in the region furthest from us, wait Kalos is at least 3 times the size of Kanto, how in the world did she find you at your first gym at the time."

"I may or may not have jumped off a tower after stopping a Garchomp controlled by Team Rocket just to save Pikachu, it was broadcasted on the news, she saw it got her starter and found me right in the middle of my battle and helped motivated me to win the rematch."

"YOU DID WHAT BECAUSE OF THEM?,Somehow them showing up where you are doesn't surprise me anymore, I have a feeling when you finally win that's when they'll give up. But back to the matter at hand, you said that you almost kissed her, sounds to me like your falling for her, Hell possibly even love her."

"I didn't say I was in love or falling for her Gary, I said I think am."

"Ok, So you think your falling or are in love with her, so tell me something, Ash how do you feel about her comparing her to the others you've traveled with so far."

"She's not like any of the girls I've traveled with before that's for sure. All the girls I've traveled with were basically the same but with her it's like when we're all together, she's friend and sister. But when it's just us two alone she's a completely different person like she's shy around me and flabbergasted at the same time and if were talking goal wise every girl knew what they wanted from the start, Misty wanted to be a water pokemon master, May and Dawn had their contests and Iris wanted to be a dragon master, but with Serena she took her time trying to find a goal and eventually settled on becoming a pokemon performer."

"I see, Now close your eyes and remember the time you pulled her up into your arms and compare that to what since you two reunited up to what happened between the two of you last night,how did it feel?"

Ash did what Gary was telling him and closed his eyes and thought about it for a second...

"Back then when I rescued her and pulled her up into my arms, Somehow it felt right, like she was the one filling a missing piece of me that even pokemon couldn't fill,Then at first when I reunited with her I couldn't remember her because she looked so beautiful and grown up like what happened with you and Leaf, but once I remembered who she was those feelings slowly started to creep back in up to last night when it almost resulted into a kiss."

"That's good, I don't even need to know or even ask how she feels about you."

"Why not, isn't that a important factor in all of this?"

"Because Ash, _I already know the answer to that to that particular subject_"

"Explain, how do you know the answer to that already, it's been years since summer camp and we were all young so how in the world would have known that?"

"Heh, I'm glad you asked, when you rescued her from the forest that day, she fell for you and before you ask i'll tell you how I know the next day when gramps teamed us up to find the thunder stone in the forest to evolve Eevee into Joleton I noticed the look on her face when Leaf was on our team instead of her. And then the time I pulled you away when I told you gramps needed to talk to us, after he was done with me i went to her and asked her about you and she spilled the beans.

* * *

_Back at the Pallet town summer camp so many years ago..._

_Serena was in her cabin with Leaf talking about their last day at camp when I made my way to their cabin and knocked on the door. _

"_Hello ladies"_

"_Gary, what are you doing here?"_

"_Gramps is busy with Ashy boy about letting Poliwag getting lost yesterday and I got bored of waiting for them to finish, So here I am."_

"_Well I'm heading out to the river with Derek and Serena here is staying here to rest up from Ash's little escapade yesterday you coming with Gary?"_

"_Na, I actually wanna stay here, gramps might be done with Ashy boy soon and I wanna know straight from the Rapidash's mouth what happened in there. "_

"_Alright, but if you change your mind in case it's longer than you think, you know where to find me."_

_Gary nodded and Leaf exited the cabin leaving Gary and Serena alone in silence, until Gary decided to break the silence around them._

"_So how's the leg today, feeling better?"_

"_It' still hurts a bit when I try to move, but I'll manage thanks for asking."_

"_No problem, um can I ask you something, it's about yesterday."_

"_Sure, what about yesterday?"_

"_I noticed when Ash and you were coming out of the forest, that the two of you were holding hands and you were blushing like a Magikarp, So I guess what I'm trying to ask you is if you like Ash."_

_Serena's face went noticeably red when I had asked her what she was feeling towards you, I noticed this and made a note of it, She then answered me._

"_I do, but please don't tell him not till I'm sure if this just a crush or real feelings for him."_

"_I won't because it's not my secret to tell, don't worry though when you do just know when you two do get together, you'll have my support."_

"_Thanks, Gary"_

_I nodded "Anytime, anyway Gramps and Ash are probably done talking so I shall take my leave and since this is the last day take care and smell ya later."_

_I exited the cabin waving to her closing the door and made my way back to you._

* * *

"Shes been in love with you since then Ash, like I said to her back then when she told me it's up to her when she wants to tell you because then you were young and naive, but now your almost a grown man, So now the balls in your court."

When Gary had dropped the bombshell on how Serena felt about him, realization hit ash's face. Now Ash knew every time what she was thinking ever since they met all those years ago.

"OH MY GAMIKAI, How have I not notice this before all the signs back then up to now, all the blushing and all the things we've done since we met back then, how in the name of Arceus have not noticed this, I feel like an idiot. "

"Let's see your only after becoming a pokemon master and every girl who liked you you basically friend zoned might have something to do with it, Ash believe me when I tell you this, but she was the one made for you and that was probably decided by all the legendary pokemon themselves."

**That's right Gary went there lol**

Ash took in everything Gary was telling him, He knew there was a reason why he trusted Gary with this stuff over Brock, it was because aside from Pikachu, his own mother and Brock, Gary was the one person who knew Ash better than anyone else.

"Ash, answer one final question for me: tell me now after everything we've discussed, comparing her to the others that you've travelled with all over the years, Tell me Ash Ketchum are you in love with Serena, whos loved you ever since the moment you've met during childhood?"

_Ash took a moment to think about what Pikachu had discussed with him last night before going to sleep and now with what Gary had discussed with him. He thought back to everything and listened to his heart before answering Gary._

"Yes Gary, I, Ash Ketchum am in love with Serena who I met in my childhood days and I'm a dense idiot for not realizing it sooner."

"That's all i needed to hear and you needed to admit to yourself Ash, she's the one tell her, but not before your gym battle, you can't get distracted and lose like you did your first gym battle just use it as motivation to win and tell her afterwards."

"Thanks Gary, you've been a real pal to help me to sort my feelings for her through all this, I owe you one when I come back from Kalos."

"Always Ash, ya when you get back we'll get burgers and call it even, but Ash just remember, whatever happens between the two of you,I'll be here for you."

"Gary, aren't you going to pay attention to me at all today or should I go spend your money" sighed Leaf as she hit Gary with a pillow.

The thought of Leaf spending his money had scared Gary and prompted him to end his conversation quickly with Ash. "Well Ash, as much as I would like to stay here and chat with you Leaf needs my undivided attention so I have to go."

"But your in Kanto now, don't you spend everyday with her?" densely asked Ash

"I heard that Ketchum and you'll understand soon enough, Serena will be one lucky girl to have you by her side " teased Leaf

"I hope so,wait have I been on speaker all this time?! "

"Anyway Ash smell ya later" Gary said as he quickly hung up his phone.

"Hey Gary, do you think he'll do it?" asked Leaf.

"If i know him, he'll do it, he'll stumble at first trying to find the words to say to her and then admit it to her in his own unique way, now where were we before he called?" teased Gary as he grab leaf playfully and went about his day.

* * *

Back to ash...

It was now 9:30 am. Ash had headed back to his room to find a note from Clemont:

_Ash,_

_Looks like you got up early to do training or something but anyway Pikachu's with me,Serena and Bonnie waiting for you to finish up and join us in the restaurant in the pokemon center hurry up and join us or all the food will be devoured by chespin again._

_Clemont_

Ash laughed at the last part of the note and hurried to meet his friends, now that he had found his feelings for Serena thanks to Pikachu and Gary, He couldn't wait to see her and eventually tell her how he felt, knowing she felt the same about him.

* * *

5 minutes later...

Ash arrived at the restaurant to meet up with everyone, He saw them sitting in a booth enjoying their food, Then he looked at Serena she was smiling and laughing at something Bonnie had just said to her. He soaked in the sight before he went over to them.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late I was busy doing something" he greeted them as he arrived to where they were sitting

"Where'd you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone without Pikachu and your other pokemon,I figured you went for training alone or something." said Clemont

"Nope, no training today, it was something else than that, besides there's time while we're walking back to train." Ash said

Everyone jumped out of their seat, from the moment they had started travelling with Ash they knew that he was either training or eating. The fact that he wasn't training had shocked them like if they were struck by a Thunderbolt.

"No training?! That's not like you at all." exclaimed Clemont

"Ya, training needed a backseat this morning, I was on the phone with an old friend of mine." said Ash

"A girlfriend?" asked Bonnie with a smirk on her face

Serena had a look of anticipation on her face as she awaited ash's answer, after last night on the Ferris wheel she knew at some point her and Ash would have to talk about what happened in that moment that lead up to their kiss and there would be no avoiding it.

"No, I was talking to Gary oak, the grandson of Professor oak and my first real rival who's my best friend aside from Pikachu. I needed his advice on something." explained Ash

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, what Ash and Gary were talking about she didn't want to know, whatever they talked about was between them, She thought about talking about last night to him now, but decided against it for the moment.

"Awe, I thought it was a girl" teased Bonnie as everyone laughed.

"Well we've waited long enough for you to get here shall we get going?" teased Serena

"Going? But but i just got here can't I at least eat first?" asked Ash

"Fine but you only have 5 minutes to eat" teased Serena again

"Ah but no fair I can't eat that much in so little, it's not possible, plus it's not my fault I took so long." cried Ash as he dropped to the floor

Everyone laughed as Ash picked himself backup and tried chomping down food in the time limit the others had set for him.

* * *

5 minutes later...

Everyone was amazed with how much food Ash gulped down in 5 minutes, Clemont thought he was a robot for doing it , Bonnie thought Ash was inhuman and Serena just fainted by the time ash had his 5th piece of bacon. Eventually they made it out of the pokemon center.

The group was making their way to route 13 when they decided to stop in a forest for lunch.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Gary appeared. Ya Gary was by phone but maybe he'll show up in person later and yes i went with the belief that leaf and him are a thing. What'd you think about the phone call with Ash and Gary needed more? Needed less? And don't worry I've seen xy 060 so Serena's new design is coming soon. And what would you like to see happen next. Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

_Rate and review :) _


	5. Chapter 4

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone Sorry for the delay real life got in the way aka the bane of my existence also known as college has started once again, Anyway welcome to chapter 4 LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Bonnie- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Caity Lotz. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Bonnie? Where's your brother?

Bonnie: He's one the phone with his secret girlfriend korrina i think

Oliverqueen01: Well, that's just prime, tell him he needs to be back next chapter and that next week I'm choosing to be with Danielle Panabaker

Bonnie: Will do

Oliverqueen01:Yay, Now onwards to the story.

Side note: italics mean inner thought/ flash-backing the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

**Authors note: part 2 of the three parter, lets move on to actual story shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 4: day 12 (afternoon/night) : Wait what when how? Part 2

_While everyone was eating Fenniken remembered what she saw last night with Serena and decided to pull Pikachu away to find out what happened last night._

"Hey pikachu, can i ask you something?"

"Sure,what's up?"

"It's about Serena, she's been acting weird ever since last night."

"Weird, what do you mean?"

"Well, last night after she let me out from my pokeball, she mumbled something about Ash and a Ferris Wheel, So I was hoping you knew what was going on since you hate being a pokeball."

Pikachu knew where exactly this conversation was heading, he knew eventually that Fenniken would ask him what happened, there was no hiding it from Fenniken so he to come out with the truth to the fire type or else he would be on the receiving end of a flamethrower again and after the last one she shot at him for messing up in the first pokevison video, he didn't want to relive that.

"I don't know the entire and full story because I was asleep for most of it but by the looks of it when I woke up from my nap because Ash's arm nudged me it seems like he and Serena almost kissed."

"Wait what?! ,how did they almost kiss?"

"I don't know, from what Ash told me he took that blue shirt he usually wears and puts on her because she was cold apparently and then at when they reached the top they looked at each other that's when I woke up and saw them in that position, then we came back to the center and they had a awkward moment before we all slept, then I spent five minutes trying to tell him that he's falling for her before we finally slept."

Fenniken sighed "That dense idiotic trainer of yours, he really doesn't get or even understand the concept of romance does he?"

"Not one bit denset person I've ever know , but he's slowly coming around to the idea, you saw his face when Serena was in that cosplay outfit, he's definitely feeling something for her and it's about damn time he focuses on something other than becoming a pokemon master, he's been trying for 6 years, time for a break and focus on other things."

"Agreed, they were made for each other "

Pikachu smirked "Like you and Frogadier?"

Fenniken blushed redder than a flamethrower " I have no idea what your talking about, there's nothing going on between me and Frogadier, you little yellow mouse."

"Rigghhhhtt, You know you two are just like Ash and Serena, except unlike Ash Frogadier isn't as dense and oblivious as Ash and actually understands the concept of romance and you are exactly like Serena with your obvious crush on our dear blue frubble frog friend."

"I swear pikachu not one word to him or I'm going to find a thunder stone and evolve you myself."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, just tell him before something crazy happens." pikachu told her with a embarrassed smile. He rather not anger the fire type because he knew that if he did somehow it would end with him becoming the very thing he dreaded: his evolved form of Raichu. They returned to the other pokemon and continued to eat as if nothing happened. Pikachu looked at both fenniken and frogadier wondering when the truth would come out.

* * *

_After lunch the gang decided to stay the night in the forest, giving them time to relax and take in the beauty of the forest._

"So Clemont how come you didn't get run out of town like you thought you would?" teased Serena.

"As you probably saw last night when you and Ash returned from the carnival, The plush of the heart trim Furfrou was enough to calm her down and forget asking every girl there to marry me." Clemont told them.

"But the girl who had this at her stall said she would." bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie, she was being nice just so you could get that plush, now can we move on?" Clemont said quickly.

"Fine, So Serena what happened with you and Ash last night?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

Both Ash and Serena were taken back from the girl's question, the two of them haven't even talked about what happened up on top of the Ferris wheel. They were both to shy to talk about had almost happened, Ash hoped Serena could leave out that part and make up some kind of excuse that bonnie would buy.

"We just walked around, Ash won a few prizes for me and we took a ride on the Ferris wheel taking in the town." Serena told bonnie.

"I see, Ash you big dolt."

Ash coiled back, he knew what the next words out of Bonnie's mouth would be and it was something he wanted to talk to Serena about after his phone call with Gary.

"What?" he asked feigning denseness

"You had Serena on a Ferris wheel and you didn't make a move? What's wrong with you?" asked Bonnie

"Bonnie! Apologize to Ash right now." Clemont ordered her.

"Fine, I'm sorry Ash."

"It's okay, but just one question for you bonnie."

"What is it?"

"Every time you see a girl you want to take of Clemont for you, you ask them to do it then Clemont drags you away, so basically what I'm asking is why haven't you asked Serena?" Ash asked.

Serena dropped on the ground along with Clemont, both of them wondered just what in the world Ash was thinking asking bonnie that question, After all he was the last person who should be giving Bonnie any ideas in matchmaking.

"Because she already has someone to take care of her."

"Who?"

"You'll know one day Ash."

"_What if I already do?" _ He thought to himself.

"Hey guys i hate to interrupt your little bonding moment there but I think I see something moving out there in the distance." interrupted Serena

"Where?" asked Ash as he got up from the spot he was sitting on.

"Over there by that tree in the distance, you see it?" asked Serena

"I do, ok, you stay here with Bonnie and Clemont." said Ash.

"But-"

Ash suddenly put his hands on Serena's shoulders cause her to jump slightly.

"I'll be fine, just stay here."

"Okay."

_Ash ran off leaving Serena alone with Clemont and Bonnie, She hoped whatever was happening in the forest was the result of a wild pokemon battle and not something sinister by a familiar trio who were constantly up to no good._

"_Ash..."_ she thought as she put her hand over her heart.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ash..._

"_Really wasn't expecting that today from Bonnie, but then again she was right I had the moment right there and what do i do? Pull away that's what. I swear When I tell Serena how I really feel about her, she better do a dance, sing or something, else i'll feel like a fool." He thought to himself, little did he know how Serena really felt about him thanks to his years of being focused on becoming a pokemon master._

"_What's that?"_

_He looks in front of him to see a girl the same age as him, She had shoulder length brown hair and dressed in a pink t shirt with two giant sword like keys crossing each other and she was wearing brown boots._

"_I wonder what happened to her, better take her back to where we're staying and get some answers out of her, let's hope it's nothing too serious." he thought to himself as he grabbed the girl and made his way back to the others._

* * *

_Back with the others_

"And that's how Clemont almost blew up daddy's store with the first prototype of Clembot " Bonnie was explaining as she finished her story.

Serena giggled at the little child's story, how she wish she was Bonnie's age again where she was carefree from the world where her only worry was if she was ever going to see the raven coloured hair boy she fell in love with ever again.

"Hey Ash's back I can see him." Clemont informed them.

"Ash, what's wrong with that girl?" asked Serena

"I don't know, but first things first we have to help her." he replied.

* * *

_2 hours later_

_Afternoon turned to evening, Bonnie and Clemont had went to bed after treating the mysterious girl that Ash had rescued earlier, the girl was still out like a light, leaving Ash and Serena the only two up to look after her if she had waken up. This left a awkward silence between him and Serena._

"_I wonder if he's going to want to talk about what had happen on the Ferris wheel, we haven't spoken about it since it happened, I just wish I could know what in the world he's thinking, not talking about it is making this really awkward." Serena thought to herself._

"_Serena, I know you want answers about that night, but I can't tell you yet, it's not the right moment, I promise to you, you will know how I really feel about you but right now i can't form the words to tell you, I just hope you understand" Ash thought to himself._

"Cough,Cough" the mysterious girl went

"Your awake." Ash said in shock.

"Ya, I am, who are you two?" the mysterious girl asked

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash stated.

"I'm Serena." Serena stated

"Ash and Serena huh, well then thank you for saving my life." the mysterious girl thanked them.

"Your welcome but you haven't introduced yourself, who are you?" questioned Ash.

"Oh right, I forgot about that heh, My name is Skye."

"Nice to meet you Skye, So how come you were like that in the forest all injured and dirty like that?"

"I was taking a walk around to get some inspiration to draw something because I'm a artist, next thing i know i got ambushed by someone."

"Ambushed by who?"

"I don't know, i didn't see his face he knocked me out cold till you found me, but the only thing i remember about him was he was wearing a black hood."

"That's terrible, do you have any idea why he would attack you?" interjected Serena.

"No clue, probably just saw that I was alone and figured that I would be easy pickings to rob if he wanted to take anything."

"Well there's a chance he could attack you again, so why don't you travel with us?" ash offered

"Really are you sure?"

"Yup, if he attacks you again, then we can stop him."

"Then in that case count me in."

"Awesome, Well I'm going to sleep, i'll introduce you to our other friend and his sister tomorrow"

"Sounds good, I think i'll stay up a bit and have a chat with Serena."

"Really? What about?" Serena asked her.

"Just girl talk."

"Okay, have fun good night." he told them.

"night" the girls told him as he headed off to share his tent with Clemont.

"So Serena..." Skye began.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_The boy following the group is speaking to a man on a phone._

"_How much longer?"_

"_Not much longer, they're in Rosenfeld Forest, tomorrow they hit the badlands and that will be the prime opportunity to catch her."_

"_Good, very soon the Kalos region will be reborn anew."_

"_Just remember what the deal was I bring you the girl and in exchange you will tell me where my sister is." _

"_Anthony, I made you a promise, I will uphold it."_

"_You better besides you still haven't explain one thing to me: why this girl? What's so special about her?"_

"_I will tell you, but the time is not right" the man said as he hanged up the phone._

"_tch, curiouser and curiouser, he better lead me to her when I'm done this job."_

The boy put the phone in his pocket and went back to work on spying on the group, but for some unexplained reason his heart was aching looking at them.

* * *

Oliverqueen01 Girl talk? What could this possibly mean for Serena and Skye? Also this guy Anthony shrouded in mystery will he attack again? And who was he on the phone with? Well read the next chapter to find out. Anyway tell me what would you like to see happen next. And tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

Rate and review :)


	6. Chapter 5

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 5 is here. Girl talk time with Serena and Skye, wanna know what they're about to talk about. And if you haven't seen episode 60 (go watch it and then read this.)Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Danielle Panabaker . In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont...

Clemont: Let me guess next time's different so who is it next time?

Oliverqueen01: you'll find out next chapter :p

Clemont: you're -

Oliverqueen01: What?

Clemont: I hate you more than Bowser hates Mario

OliverQueen01: Hue Hue Hue, Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

Chapter 5: Girl talk, Changes, an argument and captured?! (part 3) . (Day 12 night, Day 11 morning)

_Ash, Bonnie and Clemont are asleep in their respective tents, leaving Skye and Serena alone to talk, Serena's nervous because she doesn't know where the talk will lead after all they had only just met since Skye awoken from her injuries._

"So Serena, where are you from?" Skye asked.

"Vaniville town and you?"

"Right here from Rosenfeld town, born and raised."

"What's it like growing up there? I imagine it's crazy with the festivals year round."

"For the most part your right it is crazy with all the festivals and all, but once you get past all that it's actually a pretty neat town to live in."

"I really liked the way the town looks at night, it's like if it's out of a storybook, it was so beautiful."

"I know, my grandfather told me once when I was younger that it was the angels themselves who came down from the heavens and crafted the town, which in turn is why we have the festivals to honour them year round for their gift."

"Wow that's so amazing, that is a good way to describe the town, but Skye can you clear up one legend of the town for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there any truth to the legend that Rosenfeld town is the town where trainers fall in love or is that just made up?"

"It's true, many people do fall in love in Rosenfeld town and many relationships take form there, it's how my parents met, but why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, just wondering."

"Come on Serena, you can tell me I won't judge you."

"Ok, but if you tell anyone i'll dump you in the river."

"Fair enough, So what's the deal?"

"The thing is yesterday when we were in Rosenfeld town at the festival grounds Ash and I were on the Ferris wheel and we almost kissed and now he hasn't talked to me about it yet, Now I'm worried that if this continues that it'll get so awkward between us."

"You like him don't you?"

"I do."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Then don't worry, he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"I know, but I just wish I knew how he feels about me."

_A twinkle appeared in Skye's eye._

"Say Serena, do you have a pair of scissors and other clothes?"

"I do why?"

"I have an idea, do you trust me?"

"For someone I just met, I do."

"Then trust me, Ash will be speechless tomorrow morning when he and the others see you."

"I hope you know what your doing Skye."

"I'm an artist, trust me I've got this."

_Skye began to makeover Serena when she was done, Serena was in shock she looked liked one of the versions of her she saw in her dream once, the spirit was right she had become her. Skye told Serena to go out for a 10 minute walk in the morning before anyone wakes up,while leaving a note for Ash to find so when she came back he would be shocked._

* * *

_Morning has arrived for our Heroes. Clemont and Bonnie are introduced to Skye now everyone's rearing to go but they all noticed somethings missing or rather Someone. A note from serena saying she needed time alone was found by Ash and everyone was out looking for her. Bunnelby hops out of a hole facing Clemont, Ash,Bonnie and Skye._

"Any luck bunnelby?" Asked Clemont

"By (None)" bunnelby replied

"I see, well thanks for trying, return." Clemont thanked him and returned Bunnelby to it's pokeball

"Any luck from bunnelby Clemont?" Asked Ash

"Bunnelby couldn't find her at all" Clemont told him

"Damn it, where could she have gone, all her note said was she needed time to herself, i shouldn't have let her gone off by herself." Said Ash

"I know, but relax Ash, like I said before we left Rosenfeld town the gym is built into the ground it's not going to run away unless Clembot decided to make the gym mobile and even if somehow he did the whole Kalos region would be in fear of a giant runaway tower" joked Clemont

"I know, but it just troubles me on why she's gone off like this, i mean in the time we've known her she wouldn't do something like this I know she's taking the loss from the tripokathon hard but this... " Ash said.

Clemont puts his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know, but we still have Fletchinder out looking" said Clemont.

Bonnie then tugged on clemont's sleeve

"Clemont, I'm starting to get worried, this is not like serena at all to do something like this to freak us out" said Bonnie with despair in her voice.

"I know,this isn't really like her but we can't assume the worse yet, we still have fletchinder looking for her " Said Clemont

At that moment Fletchinder returned from its search from the air.

"You find her?" Ash asked

"Fletch (Nope)" replied the bird pokemon

"Damn it, that's okay return" Said Ash

"If we don't find her we can't make it through the badlands today, we won't be able to go through them till 2 days from now according to the weather report." Said Clemont

"Damn it Serena, where did you go?" Ash yelled out loud

"_Ash and everyone is about to get the shock of a lifetime." _Skye thought to herself knowing very well what was about to happen.

"Are you looking for me?" A female voice asked

Everyone turned around and was in utter shock (except for Skye) as they looked at Serena.

"Sorry I'm late, what do you think?" she asked giggling.

She was sporting a new look. Her black top was replaced by a long pink dress tied with a blue ribbon at the top over the dress was a red coat followed by cowboy like long brown boots. But that wasn't the only shock to them, Serena's long hair was now short up to her shoulders and to top it off she was wearing a smaller but still pinkish red fedora hat.

"Your hair" Ash spoke.

"What in the world did you do?!" exclaimed Clemont.

"You chopped most of it off, come on I liked your long hair" exclaimed bonnie.

"Time for a change, I think it looks kinda cute." said serena.

"Ash, aren't you going to say something?" nudged bonnie and Skye with a smirk on their faces as they saw the look of ash's face in a state of disbelief

"_Crap, need to say something before i make a bigger fool of myself than i am right now or else i'll spill my feelings for her on the spot." he thought_

"Ash, what do you think?" asked serena as she waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I think you look cute too." he replied

"Aww, Thank you Ash." she said

Ash notices then notices the blue ribbon on her outfit

"Is that ribbon..." he asked

"Yeah. It's the present you gave me. she said

"Your wearing it, It looks great! " he said

She blushes as she clutches the ribbon.

"So now that that's over with, should we get moving?" asked Clemont

"Yes let's go" Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air

Everyone started walking towards route 13 with different thoughts in mind:

For ash: He knew the battle was coming, somehow all the gym battles he had were all leading up to this, from the first time he met pikachu to catch all the pokemon he has to his first gym battle with Brock up to his last gym battle with Ramos, somehow he knew that the moment that would define him as a person and a trainer, and after that he would have to tell the love of his life how he felt about her unless something came up before that and he was also hoping that bonnie wouldn't pull a max and run away with the badge.

For Clemont: The time to face ash was almost upon him, meaning the promise he had made to ash the last time they were in Lumiose city was nearing and to Clemont, this meant he was going to bring his A-game and fight with the same push as he knew he was going to get from ash if he wanted to make his promise come true he would need to find a way to bring the fight to ash.

For Bonnie: She was excited for this battle, it didn't matter to her who won because at the end of the day she knew that she was going to be in for a treat, although she was thinking of televising the battle so all of the girls in Kalos could see it and then finally she would find a bride for him. She also had to remember to keep Serena's secret from both Ash and Clemont.

For Serena: well her mind was all over the place, She shocked everyone by changing her appearance and for the most part they took it well even ash who was speechless for the most part. That's the next place her mind wondered: Ash. There was no denying that she had feelings for him, that she was sure of in her entire being. But ever since that night in Rosenfeld town during the Carnival on the Ferris wheel where they almost kissed, he started to act differently. He started to compliment her more, help her out with her pokemon training for her showcases and even go shopping with her. Alone. It made her wonder if he was falling for her and finally overcoming his denseness.

And as for Skye: She wasn't sure if her plan was going to be successful, but she glad it was, else she had given Serena a new look for nothing. When she introduced herself to Clemont for some reason he didn't stop bonnie from doing her gag, Skye thought it was sweet that Bonnie was doing the gag, little did she know though that somewhere deep down, she kinda of wanted Clemont to notice her because she has developed a little crush on the lemon haired gym leader.

* * *

Many hours later on route 13

_Our heroes are in the badlands when they come to an oasis where they decide to take a rest to somewhat recover from the heat from the overbearing sun._

"Clemont, are you sure this was the only way back?" asked Ash who was dying from heat at the moment.

"Well, this was the shorter route right back to Lumiose, unless you wanted to go through Shalour city, genosenge town, Cyllage city and camphrier town and delay the battle further and i know you wouldn't want that" Clemont stated also dying of heat.

"I knew you said the badlands were harsh but i wasn't excepting this, this is worse than a hot summer day back home in Kanto." said Ash.

"You know after you win the Kalos league, you should take us to your hometown for a visit, it'd be nice to see how different it is than Kalos" said Clemont

"Deal" said Ash

* * *

_After a while Clemont, Bonnie and Skye decide to take a nap to conserve their energy to continue the journey through the badlands at night. Leaving Ash and Serena awake alone._

"_We're the only ones awake, I hope he wants to talk about what happened." Serena thought to herself_

"_We're alone, time to talk." Ash told himself_

"Hey Serena, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Just stuff, we haven't talk since that night in Rosenfeld town."

"_He still doesn't want to talk about it, sigh looks like i'll have to do it myself, I'm tired of waiting for him to bring it up." Serena told herself._

"Well-"

"Before you begin, I want an answer to something Ash."

"Okay, what?"

"When we were on the Ferris wheel and we almost kissed, why did you do that?

"Serena, I don't know what came over me, it just happened."

"A kiss just doesn't almost happen Ash, you either kiss a person or not." She told him irritated.

"Well excuse me princess if I don't know proper kissing etiquette when it comes to girls, I'm not a romantic like you." Ash yelled at her.

"ARGHH, you know what I'm over talking to you, all i wanted was a nice simple answer or explanation from you but if your going to be this way then I'm going for a walk don't bother following me or i'll get Fenniken to use flamethrower on you." Serena yelled at him.

Serena huffed off leaving Ash alone, He stood there in his thoughts alone.

"_Sometimes I wish i was a pokemon, I really hate to deal with feelings like these, I really want to tell you Serena but I'm not ready yet."_

* * *

_Meanwhile with Serena..._

_Serena was bawling her eyes out in private, she didn't want anyone to see her right now, she needed to be alone with her thoughts._

"_Stupid Ash, I thought he was coming over his denseness but no what does he do? Say he doesn't know what came over him. Arceus why do I love him so much? Why? I wish I didn't but Arceus knows how much I love him and how much I will until the day I die."_

_She wiped her tears from her face and started to walk back to Ash, but on her way back she was attacked._

"_Ash I'm sorry..." was Serena's last thought before she blacked out._

_The boy who was following the group now known as Anthony emerged from behind Serena and sighed._

"Finally do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? Now I can hand you over to him and find out where in the world my sister is, But first time to give your friends a warning."

_He grabbed Serena and walked back to where Ash and Co. Were resting._

* * *

_In the headquarters of the mysterious man..._

"_Sir, he has a point why her?"_

"_Sit down and I'll explain it to you."_

Oliverqueen01- So ya Anthony finally got his hands on Serena, what happens now is beyond the horizon. More shall be revealed soon as the story will take a slight shift to these mysterious men. So what would you like to see happen next. Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and what pokemon canon characters would you like to see in the story tell all in the reviews

_Rate and review :) _


	7. Chapter 6

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 6 we're taking a short shift from the main story to focus on the big bads and how Serena fits in. Wanna find out how she does? Well i guess you'll have to read and find out LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Aqua from kingdom hearts (according to him) In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont, where were you? I heard you were on the phone :p

Clemont: Darn it bonnie, so who is it next time?

Oliverqueen01: Um I'm thinking Victoria Justice, so was it korrina? :p

Clemont:No i don't even- your something you know that?

Oliverqueen01: I know, it's a part of my charm. Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Prophecy and revelations (The Big boss)

A tall man in his late thirties with auburn hair turns to his bookshelf filled with lots of books, he spends a minute trying to find a certain book and pulls out a big red leather book with yveltal on the front cover and it's cocoon state on the back off the shelf and returns to the assistant, He drops the book on the desk with an overwhelming thud which makes his assistant jump 2 feet into the air.

"!, but sir that's impossible, that can't be it, that book it was destroyed years ago, that book is-" the assistant exclaimed in shock

"Yes the book that has been in my family for generations starting with my great great great great grandfather, the book that was once lost for many years ago and now has come into my possession once again it tells the story of the dear pokemon of destruction, darkness incarnate, The destroyer of life: Yveltal." the man stated in a cold piercing voice.

"The fabled Yveltal historia." The assistant uttered in complete shock

"Yes, it chronicles everything about him including what really happened after the battle between our lord of destruction: Yveltal and his accursed enemy Xerenas the life giver, all those years ago when the Kalos region was created." the man said

"What do you mean what really happened? Everyone knows that after they battled they both went into a deep sleep for the last 3000 years, Yveltal became a cocoon somewhere and Xerenas became a tree in the forest somewhere." the assistant asked with a puzzled look

"Yes, but that was the version everyone was told, so that the tale would have a happy ending for the little children because if they knew the true ending then they wouldn't be as happy and they would be frighten to death." the man said

"What do you mean frighten to death?" the assistant asked

"Yes, as you pointed out earlier we were told by our grandparents that after the battle with Xerenas, yveltal went to a unknown location somewhere and made a cocoon to gain back his energy, but that was only partly right it left out a bit of information."

"A bit of information?,but all the history books point to that conclusion, Are you saying that all of the Kalos history books and historians have been lying to us all this time in order to hide some dark and terrible secret from the entire region?"

"Yes they have, they knew if we found out the real truth, that Kalos would be shunned upon and effectively no one would come to Kalos for the league, showcases or otherwise. This is where the historia kicks in, where the truth is written in all of it's un-faltered pages. "

"So, what really happened?" asked the assistant

"The historia picks up after the battle, After their battle as you know and stated Xerenas went into the forest and became a tree, while the lord of destruction became a cocoon at a undisclosed location to heal from the wounds that were inflicted."

"Yes, as the history books and historians will tell us or state, what does it say in the historia?"

"The historia states that after their battle, our lord was more gravely injured than the history books let on and he was weak to the point where he couldn't even make the cocoon to save himself, and he took a risk to survive until he was able to become the cocoon again."

"Ok so riddle me this then, If lord Yveltal was so weak from his battle with Xerenas as you say sir and you say that the historia has written in its pages that haven't been un-faltered for decades then do pretell what did he do to survive?"

"He possessed a human, with enough darkness in their heart to recover from his battle, but unknowingly until recently when I read it there was an interesting side effect, when he possessed the human, something even he didn't know was possible." the man said

"What side effect?" the assistant asked

"The human became one with him." the man said

"What do you mean became one with him?" asked the assistant

"As in they shared the same body but our lords was the dominate one like Master Xenahort in the kingdom hearts series possessed the boy named Terra and turn him into his new vessel who's brown hair turned grey and eyes turned yellow."

"I'm still not understanding this sir, what do you mean like Xenahort?" the assistant asked

"Let me see if i can use a better example then,do you remember the superhero firestorm from the comic books?" asked the man

"Yes i do, i remember reading the comics as a child and watching that new flash TV series, An accident fused a Professor Martin Stein and a high school student Ronnie Raymond together to become a being who could have control over matter or transmutate it as it were." said the assistant

"Yes exactly. picture that except in the case of this human, our lords mind and features were the dominant one, the person that he possessed their conscience was reduced to a minimum with barely any control left to fight him off until he was ready to leave." the man pointed out

"I see, but I'm still confused about a couple of things" said the assistant

"Like what?" asked the man

"Like why this girl, why is she so special in order for this whole revival to work, and not some other person?" asked the assistant

"Ah, you see this girl is a descendant of the human our lord possessed all those years ago, you see the person the great lord possessed was a woman and the woman's bloodline runs through this girls vein's, it was supposed to be her mother but it skipped her to the girl we are hunting for now. " said the man

"I see, but how do you know she is the one?" the assistant asked

"When she registered her pokedex, her DNA matched the human who Lord yveltal possessed and not to mention the fact that it was only a couple of months ago when she ran into him while that accursed Diancie and Xerenas interfered, plus it was only a couple of weeks ago when she lost her debut showcase filling her heart with enough darkness to pave the way for lord yveltal." the man stated

"I remember the showcase loss I was there in Courmarine city when it happened she was devastated but it didn't show at the time, but how did you get a hold of that information of her being a descendant of the woman who yveltal possessed, I thought the only person who had access to that sort of information would be Professor Sycamore?" asked the assistant

"He does, but his primitive defences including his lab assistants for his oh so precious pokemon trainer database and research are no match for me and my incredible hacking techniques to get a hold on the information I needed to get my hands on, besides there is also the biggest fact that _he_ _is my brother._" said the man.

"! B-But i thought he had no siblings, I thought it was only him and his parents who were legendary pokemon figures in their own right, his father being a lead authority on pokemon mating and his mother being the first ever Kalos queen, the whole region was in shock when they passed." exclaimed the assistant

"Well then, I'm proof that he does have a sibling, but he pretends that I don't exist because it would ruin his oh so precious reputation as the lead figure of pokemon mega evolution and he wouldn't want that to be known to the world. " said the man

"How would he ruined?" asked the assistant

"I'm the black sheep of the family. Me Sebastian Sycamore the same Sebastian Sycamore who researched yveltal to the point where it was outlawed, we both dreamed of being professors and we did, but then he was the one to strip me of being called a professor when he found out where my research was leading to." Sebastian voiced angrily.

"But sir, I get trying to revive lord yveltal in some form but if this was all to get back at professor sycamore then wouldn't have it been easier to just kill him, instead of going through all this, wouldn't have been easier to just to put a bullet in him?" asked the assistant

"No, he has to suffer, it wouldn't be complete unless he suffered, I will not stop until he has completely suffer like have all these years, killing him would be just too easy and he doesn't deserve that, he has to go through hell before it can end." Sebastian said

"But why?" the assistant questioned

"There's a quote i like to share with you, you see if I kill him now it would be like death, a release from this life and his sentence to me has yet to be carried out. I'm going to tear everything he cares about away from him, destroy those who choose to follow him, corrupt those he loves, Once he has lost everyone and everything he values, i will drive an arrow through his eye." Stated Sebastian

"And in this case the metaphorical arrow your speaking of is Yveltal and his metaphorical eye would be the Kalos region wouldn't it?" the assistant questioned

"Yes, my brother loves this region and all the secrets it holds including his precious research on mega evolution, all the trainers he chooses or come to him he holds dear with his entire life, Once I have rip both of those things away from him then and only then will my revenge will be complete."

"I see now it all makes a bit more sense to me and with that explanation I shall return to my work." said his assistant

"Then you may take your leave and continue to monitor the mission's process." Sebastian said

As his assistant was heading out she turned back and looked at Sebastian

"Sir there is one thing I forgot to ask you about your whole grand plan to revive the lord of destruction and lay waste to the entire Kalos region." the assistant said

"What is it?" Sebastian asked

"The boy you hired to capture the girl and bring her here so your plan is complete, what was his name Anthony if I recall right, he doesn't know, who he's really bringing to you does he?" the assistant questioned.

"No the benefits of amnesia my dear assistant, and the truth about her will be hidden from him until the time is right, If you tell him before my grand plan is complete then you will be the first victim I throw in front of Lord Yveltal when he becomes full revived and the fate you get from him will be have you begging for death." Sebastian warned her.

"I see, well I will return back to my work" the assistant said

And with that the assistant returned to his work leaving the younger sycamore brother to his plans, the assistant wasn't sure if Sebastian was doing the right thing hiding the truth from the boy working for him. But she knew if she started doubting Sebastian now that she would pay dearly for it.

"_Soon dear brother we shall see who truly is deserving of the Sycamore name after our parents you or I. Even that foolish boy I've hired as no idea who he's bringing to me. Either way this shall be a fun little game, soon I will make my move so get ready Augustus. " _Sebastian thought as he looked out the window waiting for the next report from his subordinate.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"_It's done, I'm on my way back." Anthony said over the phone_

"_With the girl?" the assistant asked_

"_Yes, but first i think i'll pay her friends a little visit."_

"_I'll inform him then, come back soon."_

"_Got it see ya soon."_

_The man in the black hood hung up the phone and pulls down his hood to reveal a boy with blue eyes and short strawberry blonde hair, he pulls out a photo containing two children a boy at age 7 and a girl age 5 or 6 with wide grins on their faces and looks at it for a while and smiled._

"_The good old days when we were still together before the accident and this damn amnesia, if only I could remember what your name was sis, I honestly wonder what your up to now, The only reason I'm working for this madman is because he knows where you are once this job is done I'll force him to give up your location and this time nothing will tear us apart ever again."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Bombshells abound. So the big bads has been revealed as the professors younger brother and this mystery guy Anthony obeying his orders. How did he get amnesia? Who is he? How does he fit in to all this? And who is that girl in the picture with him? All this will be answered soon. And as for the quote Sebastian told his assistant, well points for you if you know exactly where i got that quote from. Anyways tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time.

_Rate and review :) _


	8. Chapter 7

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 7 is here. We focused on Sebastian Sycamore last chapter now it's time to find out more about Anthony and how he got his amnesia, how he met Sebastian and maybe who in the world his sister could possibly be. Clemont get in here with that disclaimer.

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Victoria Justice. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont...

Clemont: Let me guess next time's different so who is it next time?

Oliverqueen01: I'll shoot an e-mail to you

Clemont: But i don't have an-

Oliverqueen01: korrinasbf555 right?

Clemont: I don't even want to know...

OliverQueen01: Hue Hue Hue, Now onwards to the story

Side note: Most of this chapter will be in flashback.

* * *

_Chapter 7 Anthony's past life. _

_The boy who had captured Serena and was heading back to Ash and Co was when he started having a flashback to a past he had long forgotten._

_Years ago in the area north of Vaniville town..._

"_Come on Anthony, your so slow!__" __his little sister told him._

"_Better slow than a rusher like you and mom" his little sister told him._

"_Your like the knuckles of our family."_

"_So I'm strong and red?"_

"_No, just really stupid"_

"_Why you little scamp, when i get my hands on you."_

"_Care to finish that sentence Anthony?" a voiced boomed._

_He turned around to find his mother looking both at him and his sister, who had her tongue sticking out at him, knowing that if he did anything he would be in trouble._

"_No ma'am" he gulped._

"_Good, now remember we need to get up early tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Tomorrow your sister heads to camp in the Kanto region, we have to take her to the airport so she can meet up with the lab assistant who will take her."_

"_But mommy-" the girl began._

"_No buts and that's final."_

"_Ha ha, you have go to camp in a far away place." he snickered at his sister._

"_So what i'll be far away from you knuckles!"_

"_Amy rose."_

"_Donald duck"_

"_Navi the fairy."_

"_Children, can't have them be nice to each other ever." their mother thought._

* * *

_Eventually day turned to night and the trio returned home, had dinner and went to bed, Anthony and his sister were up talking in their room._

"_Nervous?"_

"_Of camp, of course not but.."_

"_But what?"_

"_What if i don't get along with anyone there?"_

"_You will, someone there will like you I'm sure and if they don't then they're going to answer to me, i'll give them the old fashioned Anthony you can't see this fanny whooping."_

"_Ya right Bro, you'd fall flat."_

"_Please, I'm like riku from kingdom hearts, a total badass and way cooler than sora." _

"_Ya but Sora has the one thing we don't have."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well you said if your riku then that means you can never have a Kairi, and in my place I maybe will never find my sora."_

"_You will one day, now let's get to sleep before mom sends fletchling on us."_

* * *

_and with that the two children fell asleep until the next day when they dropped off the young girl to the airport, She cried for a couple hours until the flight left and then it was just Anthony and his mother left. But on their way home an unfortunate incident happened._

"_Mom can we stop for ice cream?"_

"_No, I have to get back to work, maybe next time."_

"_But mom-"_

"_Just like your sister, no buts and that's all i have to say about that."_

"_Fine."_

_His mother was about to speak again when the car they were travelling in crashed into another, causing them to crash into a barrier near a river, the car reached inside of the river by sheer force of impact. Anthony and his mother were unconscious however later when the wreckage of the car was recovered, only his mother was found, Anthony's body was gone or so they thought at the moment._

"_MY BOY, MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY IS GONE." his mother sobbed not knowing how she would tell her daughter that her older brother was gone and was never coming back._

* * *

_Miles down the river..._

"_Sir look over there, there's a lifeless boy it looks like he was in some accident."_

"_Get him and bring him, he could prove useful to my plans."_

_The woman did what she was told and brang the lifeless Anthony back to where the man and the woman was staying._

_Inside the cabin of the mysterious couple..._

_Anthony sprang back to life coughing out his lungs._

"_Finally awake i see?" the man said._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You and I have been not properly introduced. I am Sebastian Sycamore, and you are?"_

"_I'm Anthony, that's all I remember, that and i have a sister."_

"_A amnesic huh, well then Anthony could prove vital to my plans." the man thought to himself and then turned to Anthony and spoke._

"_What if I help you get your memory back provided you help me."_

"_What do i have to do?" asked Anthony._

"_I want to make the Kalos region a better place will you help me?"_

_Anthony thought about it for a minute, this Sebastian found him and was taking care of him, better take him up on his offer as he had no where else to go._

"_As long as you keep your promise."_

"_I will keep my promise, now then let's get to work."_

* * *

_Years passed as Anthony became molded into the image Sebastian wanted him to be filling his head with lies saying he was working on finding his sister but little did he know he what he really had planned, at last Sebastian told Anthony his plans and showed him a picture of a young girl with honey- Blonde hair, telling him to retrieve this girl and bring her back to the lab._

"_Is there a problem Anthony?"_

"_No it's just she seems familiar to me that's all, who is she?"_

"_Her name is Serena daughter of that famous ryhorn racer Grace, she's a pokemon performer and the key to my plan."_

"_I don't know why but i get a sense I know her."_

"_Probably just your mind playing tricks on you, now you need to bring her back before the eclipse for this to work, now go!"_

_Anthony nodded and walked out the door._

Anthony snapped out of his trance in a sweat, wondering what had just happened.

"_Damnnit I captured her and I'm on my way back to Sebastian, but these damn flashbacks keep happening, like they're trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out what, But for some reason I have this feeling deep down in my stomach that Sebastian is lying to me about something."_

_He then put down Serena and took out the picture he was keeping in his pocket, the same picture of him and his sister._

"_Sis, where are you?" he wondered as he put the picture away, grabbed Serena and continued walking._

_Meanwhile in Serena's mind..._

_Serena was freaking out, wondering what had just happened to her. She thought about how mad Ash would be at her after their blowup but then her mind drifted to what would happen to her and what this mad man has planned for her._

"_Ash, hurry and save me, I want to tell you how sorry I am."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- The plot thickens, things are in motion, how long before Anthony gets to Ash and Co and what will he do with them? You'll have to wait and find out because that part of the story is still in progress and won't be out for a while. Anyway tell me what would you like to see happen next. And tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

_Rate and review :) _


	9. Chapter 8

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 8 is here. Anthony is about to meet the gang, what will happen during the confrontation? Well read to find out lol. Anyway Clemont get in here with that disclaimer.

Clemont- Fine! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with according to his e-mail Xion (whoever that is) . In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont...

Clemont: Don't tell me, who is it next time?

Oliverqueen01: it's a secret.

Clemont: ...

Oliverqueen01: I have that picture of you in your bday suit.

Clemont: I don't even want to know you got that...

OliverQueen01: Hue Hue Hue, Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

* * *

Chapter 8: Anthony's threat and Skye's advice. (Day 11 night)

_After Serena ran off, Ash was left alone in his thoughts. After a while he got worried that Serena hadn't come back, Eventually Clemont, Bonnie and Skye woke up from their nap. Ash filled them in on the situation, Bonnie kicked Ash in the shin telling him he shouldn't have let her go off on her own, Skye mentally was cursing herself because she figured what would cause Serena to run off. Clemont was about to send Bunnelby to see if he could find her but the boy who was following the group appeared in front of them with a unconscious Serena._

"So your the sorry bunch of people she's travelling with huh." Anthony taunted them.

"Wait a minute, I know you." yelled Skye.

"Ah yes you, glad to see you recovered from your injuries."

"So your the one who attacked Skye." Ash said in a angry tone

"Yes, that was my doing gotta say she is tougher than i thought, but this girl on the other hand was really easy pickings. I mean come on these are the Kalos badlands, you don't travel here alone unless your a worker, trainer or a wild pokemon."

"Who are you?"

"Me? The name's Anthony, don't you forget it."

"What do you want with Serena?" yelled bonnie

"Me? I want nothing with her, rather my boss does, you see he has a plan for Kalos and this girl is the key to it whether you like it or not."

_Ash clenched his fist in anger, there were two things you don't do around ash tell him he has no choice and you don't threaten his friends._

"Let her go or else."

"Or else what?"

"This."

_Ash proceed to walk up to Anthony and punched him right in his face, Anthony was instantly knocked back and spat out blood. Then Anthony started to brawl with Ash the two of them punched and kicked each other both getting solid shots in eventually it got to the point where Clemont had to pull Ash off of Anthony._

"Clemont let me go right now or he'll take Serena..."

"Ash I know you want to save her but your barely able to stand let alone fight you could die and Serena wouldn't that so please just let him go for now."

"But Clemont, Serena..."

"I know, but what will happen to her if your not at full strength to face him and whoever he's working for? We can always get her back you know that but for now you need to get your self looked after with all the injuries you've obtained."

"Heh, your friend has a point, if your not at full strength how oh how will you rescue your precious girlfriend from my boss?"

_That comment made Ash growl at Anthony loudly, Clemont had to hold Ash back considering the strength of Clemont it was a wonder that he was holding Ash back at all. Meanwhile Ash was yelling his head off._

"I SWEAR ON ARCEUS I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU AND YOUR BOSS REGRET THIS."

"Oh we're counting on it, but for now i'll be taking my leave. Oh and before I forget, Serena too."

_Anthony picks up Serena and starts to walk off not before Skye asks him a question._

"Before you go, just one question who are you working for?"

"Why do you want know?"

"So we know just who we're dealing with and whose ass we can kick."

"Heh, fair enough, i'll give you this freebie. My boss is none other than Sebastian Sycamore, want more information? Just ask Professor Sycamore when you see him, Oh and don't get any smart ideas and follow me because if you do i'll off her and bury her in a place you won't find her. I doubt you want to be responsible for her death, so make your choice."

_He then proceed to walk off leaving the rest of the gang, to look after ash and his injuries, Clemont and Bonnie were gathering the ingredients necessary to make a healing powder Skye had described to them, leaving Ash and Skye alone to talk._

* * *

"Ow that hurts."

"Sorry, but I'm trying the best I can to help you recover until Clemont and Bonnie come back with the ingredients needed for your medicine, your lucky I know a little bit about making medicine from my grandfather else you'd be in a worse condition."

"I know Skye, I don't blame you I blame myself. If only I could have stopped Anthony from taking Serena, but I wasn't able to stop him, he's too strong."

"Ash, you can't blame yourself we didn't know that this would happen, we didn't know that the same guy who attacked me would come for her or hell we didn't even know that he was even hunting her down for his boss in the first place."

"I know but Bonnie was right I should have gone after her when she ran off, I thought she would come back and we would talk about it and we'd move on from it but now with this happening for the first time when it comes to a girl I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

"Ash, we'll find her, stop Anthony and Sebastian Sycamore and you'll save Serena, but first we need to get you healed, or else we can't get moving, after all how will her prince charming save her if he can't fight the ones keeping her from him properly."

_Ash nodded with a smile on his face as Skye tended to his injuries, While she was doing so a thought entered his head, he decided to act on it._

"Hey Skye?"

"Yes Ash?"

"The other night when I found you all injured and stuff from Anthony ,You and Serena stayed up talking about as you put it girl stuff, what did you talk about?"

_Skye sighed, She knew Ash was going to ask about it and after what had just happened, She thought she should be the one to tell Ash how Serena felt about him, seeing as Serena wasn't there at the moment._

"To be honest Ash, we talked about you."

"What about me exactly?"

"She told me about that night on the Ferris wheel, where you almost kissed her, but then for some unexplained reason you stopped when the wheel was back on the bottom."

"She did?"

"Yes Ash, She was heartbroken that you didn't go all the way with it, She was really expecting you to do after all she loves you so much that words alone aren't enough to explain her love for you, but when you didn't seal the deal she pretended it didn't affect her, but it did."

"It did? She does?"

"Yes, Ash you don't know how much she loves you, She loves you so much that she would give up her life just to protect you, and I don't know how you feel about her Ash, But she still loves you even though you met years ago and forgot."

_Ash let the words that Skye was telling him sink in, How could he had been so rude to her, he was mentally cursing himself he should have figured that Serena wanted a honest answer but what did he do? He went the stupid route and insulted her. He felt really bad about fighting with her now, Now he had to get her back and tell her everything._

"Skye, If we get her back what do I tell her?"

_Skye pointed to his heart and smiled._

"There's no if, we're getting her back and when you do just tell her what's in there and you'll be fine, she'll accept anything you say because it's you the only boy that she will ever have feelings for, that much I'm very sure of for you two."

Ash nodded and thanked Skye for her advice, He knew the first thing they had to do was go see professor Sycamore and get answers, but for right now he needed to get his energy and strength back to he could find Serena. He hoped wherever Anthony was taking her wasn't unreachable.

He put his hands behind his head and was thinking for only one name at the moment.

"_Serena..."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Anthony had arrived back to where Sebastian had set up base, he handed Serena over to him and went back to his room in the compound. He entered his room which had a couple books on a small night table with a medium sized lamp. He plopped down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. His long stakeout to get Serena was finally over, but yet a familiar feeling was creeping up on him again. _

"_There's that feeling again, the same feeling I got when Sebastian told me I had to get her, that feeling that I shouldn't have nabbed her. Heart are you trying to tell me something because if you are I'm clearly not getting it whatever it is your trying to tell me remember the only thing I know about my past is that I have a sister."_

_He takes out the picture of him and his sister again to look at._

"_Sis..."_

_Back with Ash..._

_Clemont and Bonnie returned with the ingredients for the medicine for Ash, After it was made and Ash drank it, The boys decided that until Serena was back safely that the battle for the gym badge would be on hold. Right now they needed answers from Professor Sycamore. Ash ran off ahead leaving Skye, Clemont and Bonnie behind. Clemont was sure that this was affecting Ash more than Ash was letting on. He then called his father to inform him of the situation._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Sebastian was working on a machine when it's AI talked to him._

"_Warning, Conversion machine bonding process has passed calculated estimations, Continued estimations on power need to sustain this machine is not recommended."_

"_I see, Isabel, for how much longer would this machine need for it to be at maximum viability?"_

"_Calculations inconclusive. I'm sorry, Professor"_

"_That's okay Isabel, this was only meant to be a test, for the big day when it comes and Isabel this just means that the real endgame is almost here."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- The plot thickens, things are in motion, how long before Ash and Co get to Lumiose and get answers. Also there's a couple references to the flash tv show in here see if you can find them. Next chapter will focus on Serena because we'll find out if she can escape from Sebastian and Anthony. Anyway tell me what would you like to see happen next. And tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

_Rate and review :) _


	10. Chapter 9

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 9 is here. The Serena focused chapter. Will she escape? Will she make it back to Ash? Well read to find out lol. Anyway Clemont get in here with that disclaimer.

Clemont- *mumbles something* Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Hayley Atwell In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Cle-

Clemont: just who?

Oliverqueen01: i'll let you know

Clemont: ...

Oliverqueen01: Maybe i should tell Skye about your secret feelings...

Clemont: I don't even...

OliverQueen01: Hue Hue Hue, Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought the chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets and bold will be any comments i feel that should be noted in which fits with the dialogue/scene.

* * *

Chapter 9: Escape? (Day 10 morning)

_After being knocked out by Anthony, Serena awakens in a small room with no windows, just a bed that she was on and the door was the only things that she could see. Her pokemon were probably in another room being held hostage. But now wasn't the time to be weak. Now was the time for action._

"Ugh, my head what happened? The last thing I remember was fighting with Ash over what happened on the Ferris wheel, then I started to walk back and then i get conked on the head by something or someone then poof I end up here, wherever here is. Poor Fenniken and Pancham must be scared out of their minds, but right now I need to find them and get out of here, this isn't the time to feel sorry for myself or give up."

_She looks around the room to see if anything could be used to help her escape from her current predicament, she sees nothing. _

"Let's see the only things in here are a bed and a door, not much to use to break out. Now then if I remember right there's a army knife in my pocket that mom gave me in case of emergencies like this. I can use it to unscrew the hinges on the door quietly."

_She begins to unscrew the door with her knife and she was successful, she stealthy was walking down the hallways of the compound making sure she wasn't being followed, She eventually came to a hallway with two ends little did she know that someone was watching via video camera._

* * *

_In Sebastian's office..._

"_Should I go after her again?" _Anthony asked

"_Not yet, let's see what she does first, besides I want her to let her think we're giving her a chance to escape from here." _Sebastian replied.

* * *

_Back with Serena..._

"Fenniken and Pancham are in one of these two hallways, but which one I wonder. Let's see Ash would know where his pokemon is simply by feeling, now then if I'm feeling them right, they're down this hallway on my left, hold on I'm almost there guys."

_She enters the first door on her left and finds a empty room, she continues to look down all the doors which were empty until she came to the last door._

"They have to be in here, they just have to."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Think she's going to find us?" asked Pancham

"She will, Have faith in her Pancham." Fenniken told him.

"I do, but this place just freaks me out it's so dark and desolate and not to mention to fact that whoever took her let us out of our pokeballs and stuck us in these cages, I rather be in my pokeball at least in there I can sleep properly."

"I know, I rather be stuck in a team rocket trap, at least we know with them, though their idiotic and incompetent that they're not as bad as whoever attacked Serena."

"Agreed."

"But in the meantime until she finds us, we should try on our own to escape without alerting someone or else we're all done for."

"We can't, it's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Have you noticed the cage door?"

"What about it?"

"The lock, it's a finger scanner, meaning if we tried to break out it'd be useless unless the person who locked us in here was somehow suddenly let out by using their fingerprint."

"What about the cage itself?"

"Some of the strongest steel, I've ever seen in my life and I should know, I fought a steelix once and that was tough, even my dark pulse can't break it, and before you even ask i doubt your flamethrower or secret power can do anything to it."

"Damn it, whoever planned this really went all out, but why go through all the trouble I wonder."

"I don't know who and I don't know why, but when we get out of here, we're making them pay for messing with you, me and Serena, no one is going to stick me in a cage and think they're going to get away with it."

* * *

_Back with Sebastian..._

"_Oh Ho Ho, this is an interesting development it seems that she's found where we're keeping her pokemon after you knocked her out." Sebastian stated_

"_Could be trouble if she picks the lock somehow." Anthony expressed nonchalantly_

"_Indeed, go and place her back in the room until the machine is ready."_

_Anthony nodded and proceeded to follow Sebastian's order. As he walked down the hallway he started to stagger in his steps. His head started throbbing like it had when he captured Serena._

"_Damnit not now, not again."_

_He took a minute to recompose himself and resumed his walk down the hallway._

* * *

_Back to Fenniken and pancham..._

_The door opens shocking both of the pokemon, but their faces instantly turned to relief when they it was Serena standing in front of them and not the person who had captured them. Serena was glad that no harm had come to them._

"Fenniken! Pancham! Thank Arceus I've found you, are you guys okay?"

"Fen" (we're fine, but we have a problem.)

"Pancham pan" (We can't get out of these cages, unless someone who works here fingerprint opens this door.)

"Then how do we get out of here?" Serena asked them

"You don't." A voice replied.

_All three of them took a look at who spoke, It was the boy who attacked Serena standing before them with a Smirk on his face. The two pokemon were growling while Serena stood there shocked like she had seen a ghost from the past._

"You... You're the one who attacked me in the badlands aren't you?" she asked angrily.

"Yup that was me. Gotta say I thought you were going to be a lot tougher than the other girl, what was her name now Skye wasn't it? Skye at least put up a fight but you, a simple blow to the back of the head and you were out like a light." he chuckled evilly.

"So your also the one who attacked Skye in Rosenfeld forest?" she yelled

"Ding Ding Ding, give the lady a prize, yes that was also me. You should also know while you were unconscious I paid your friends a visit." he told her with a smirk.

"What did you do to them?" she asked angrily.

"Oh nothing much, just taunted them, warned them if they followed me that you would be dead, Oh and the best part this little Asscrack named Ash went ballistic and fought with me, took his blonde hair friend to pull him off or else he would have been done for." he told her nonchalantly.

"_Clemont had to pull Ash off of this guy just because he had me captured?"_

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"Oh that's right, I knocked you out and brang you here never giving me a chance to tell you who I am well then, you and I haven't been truly properly introduced. I am Anthony and don't you forget it." he responded very menacingly like.

_When Serena heard his name she dropped to the floor, She never thought that she would ever hear that name again in her life after she returned home from summer camp after meeting Ash and falling for him._

"_No, no it can't be... he died all those years ago, this isn't possible, this has to be some kind of cruel and twisted joke, there's no way he's alive there's just no way."_

"Now you have two options. One you can leave this room and i'll escort you back to the room where you were before and we'll pretend nothing happened however I'll let one of them go and find your friends and let them try to find this place."

"And what's option two if I refuse?"

"Well if you do, I take you back forcefully because you see If I let you escape, my boss will have my hide meaning I'm going to hunt you down again and truthfully if i hunt you down again, I will be merciless in recapturing you and your pokemon and friends would pay the price for your escape attempt."

_Serena looked at her pokemon in sadness, she knew that if she tried to escape that Anthony would go after her again and probably if she made it back to Ash, he would attack them again, possibly almost killing Ash and she wouldn't want that._

"_Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Skye, Fenniken, Pancham.. I'm sorry."_

"You win, i'll go back."

"Fenniken! Fen!" (Serena! No!)

"There's no other way Fenniken I wish there was, but I can't risk the others lives just because we want to escape it's not fair to them or you."

"Pancham" (There has to be another way.)

"There isn't, he'll let one of you go and you can find Ash and tell him everything, provided he keeps his word about it."

"I will after all I'm a man of my word, now then which one of them will you let go?"

"I'll let them decide, I can't choose between them."

"Fair enough, okay you two whose it going to be?"

_Pancham looked at Fenniken and nodded and stepped up to the cage door, Fenniken knew that pancham stood a better chance at finding Ash and the others then her since it was a wild pokemon before while fenniken was a pokemon who lived in Professor sycamore's lab, the best she could do was to stay and help protect Serena from whatever was going to happen._

"So you Pancham are volunteering?"

"Cham." (Yes.)

"Alright then I'm going to let you go to find that Asscrack Ash and bring him here, I want to lay another beating on him after the last one he gave me, it's time for payback and this time no one or nothing is going to pull us apart, we're going to finish what we started in the badlands."

_He puts his thumbprint on the scanner of Pancham's cage, releasing the panda pokemon. Pancham looked at Fenniken and Serena and nodded at them. He looked at Anthony and growled as he ran off, he only had two thoughts at the moment To find wherever Ash was, bring him here to free Serena and to hurry back so nothing bad would happen in the time he was gone._

"_Just hang in there until I come back" Pancham thought to itself as it ran off._

* * *

"Now that that's over with, time to go back to your room, until it's time."

"Time for what? Why does your boss want me?"

"Tch, you ask too many questions you'll find out soon enough when he decides to grace you with his presence, after all you are the key to the plan for the Kalos region, with you soon as he put it, the Kalos region will be born anew."

"Whatever it is he's planning, he won't get away with it."

"Oh and who's going to stop him?"

"The same person who you almost killed in a fist fight and the strongest person I've ever known and loved for all my life. Ash Ketchum."

_This infuriated Anthony, sure physically he was a threat but after the beating he and Ash gave each other something had changed in Anthony causing him to workout more so this time when he and Ash fought that he would have the upper hand._

"He can try, now enough talking back to your room say goodbye to your precious Fenniken for now, you won't be seeing it again until zero hour."

* * *

_Anthony and Serena walk out of the room leaving Fenniken alone in it's cage. Fenniken was praying to Arceus that Pancham would find Ash and get them all out of this mess. She was afraid of what Anthony and his boss might do to Serena. _

_Serena meanwhile had only one thought on her mind. Is the boy standing in front of her an android, a illusion, a hallucination or what? Because there was no way that he should be there right now why the last time she saw this boy was when she left for Kanto all those years ago. When she returned to Kalos, she found out he was dead after a freak car accident. So there should be no way that he could be here standing here in front of her._

_Anthony and her arrive back in the room where she was before, he fixed and then closed the door and went back to Sebastian's office. Serena slumped behind the door and started to bawl her eyes out. Not because of her current situation, not because of her fight with Ash and not because of Fenniken in a cage or Pancham out on it's own. But because she's been reunited with the one person she never thought she'd see ever again until the afterlife._

"_Anthony... my dorky brother... your alive." was the last though Serena thought before she cried her self to sleep._

Oliverqueen01- Yes, Anthony is Serena's brother. My OC do not steal :p but if you want to draw him go right ahead. Anyway back to Ash and the rest of the gang next chapter and will grace eventually show up and tell ash and co about Anthony? We'll see. Also i feel very proud of this chapter. Anyway tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

_Rate and review :) _


	11. Chapter 10

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 10 is here. I know, Serena's gone and Ash want's revenge after the beating at the hands of Anthony but maybe a talk with a certain black haired professor can help him understand just what in the world is going on, anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Hayley Atwell. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont...

Clemont: Who this time?

Oliverqueen01: I'll send a fletchling to let you know

Clemont: Okay, what gives? No digs about Korrina?

OliverQueen01: Don't push your luck Ash is in a bad mood, Now onwards to the story

Side note: italics mean inner thought /flashbacking/scene change. The chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets.

* * *

Chapter 10: A professor's Guilt and An answer founded (Day 10 Afternoon and night)

_Ash and co now minus Serena who was taken right before their eyes, head to Professor Sycamore's lab to get help and maybe answers. Ash who was remembering the night before stomps in a hurry to the lab leaving the others a very far distance behind in his anger despite Skye trying to calm him down the night before._

"Ash, calm down and slow down there was nothing you could do." Clemont said trying to calm down Ash

"It's my fault, I could have stopped him but I didn't Clemont, so it is my fault." Ash yelled

"He was threatening to kill her Ash, He said it himself If we followed him he would kill her what other choice did we have? You know she didn't want this to happen either even if she was angry with you, Didn't you see the look on her face while she was unconscious?" Clemont yelled in response.

Ash punched the tree in-front of the lab scaring Bonnie and Skye, they knew Ash could get mad ever since that night, but they had never seen him this mad to punch something so hard that the object would rattle.

"Skye, take Bonnie and go inside and wait for us." Clemont ordered her.

Bonnie and Skye nodded and headed inside, hoping nothing bad would happen to Clemont and Ash, Bonnie loved Ash like a brother and she would hate it if Clemont and him fought unless it was a pokemon battle, Skye was just hoping that they wouldn't hit each other meaning she would be tending wounds again, she could handle Ash's wounds but if she tended to Clemont she would have fainted.

Once the girls headed inside Clemont returned his attention to Ash.

"This is more about her getting taken isn't it?" Clemont asked seriously

"Yes" Ash said solemnly

"You love Serena don't you?" Clemont asked as he finally put two and two together.

A small chuckle was heard and then tears started to form in Ash's eyes

"Heh, it's funny i forget how perceptive you are sometimes, I was going to tell her when she came back from her walk, I asked Skye what I should say, she told me to speak from the heart, but now I don't know if i'll ever get that chance."he said as the tears started to drop from Ash's face

Clemont put a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder momentarily stopping him.

"Listen to me Ash,remember the reason I'm travelling with you: I wanted to become a stronger person like you so stop feeling sorry for yourself because this is what we're going to do: we're going to find her, get her back and the two of you will get your happy ending like the two of you deserve."

Ash wiped the tears from his eyes, he didn't have a older brother but he was glad that Clemont could fill that role, of course there was Brock but he was older than Ash and Clemont was just the same age who could understand his problems better.

"Thanks for that Clemont, We should go inside the girls are probably worried."

* * *

_Clemont nodded and the boys headed inside the lab, Both of them assured Bonnie and Skye that nothing had happened between them and everything was fine. Eventually professor Sycamore came into his office and they explained what happened. But the news that followed next was a shock to them._

"I'd never thought that I'd hear that name ever again, I'd never thought that I'd hear my brother's name ever again." the prof stated grimly

"Your brother?!"

"Yes, my brother unfortunately"

"But Professor, I thought you were an only child, at least that's what it says in all the interviews you've done and all the books that mention you." Clemont stated

"Yes I know Clemont, but the only reason I lied to the world was because i was afraid of the terrible secret of the Sycamore family has held for years now but seeing that my brother has returned now somehow, it is time for you four to know."

"Secret?" the group yelled

"Yes, you see my brother and I were much like our parents, we both wanted to be pokemon professors known far and wide in the entire world, We both achieved our dream, Myself studying the mystery that is mega evolution and my brother studied the pokemon of this region, but it was when he came across the legendary pokemon yveltal, his research turned into something dark, something that needed to be stopped." the professor stated before he began his tale.

_Years ago in a undisclosed location..._

"_Finally, I have all i need to carry this experiment out."_

_The door pounded in revealing 6 armed guards and professor sycamore _

"_What the hell is the meaning of this Augustus?"_

"_I'm sorry to be the one to do this Sebastian but by the order of the pokemon professors council and the high minister of Kalos, you are hereby stripped of your professor status and rank for illegal experiments for trying to revive yveltal, you are to hereby to clear out your lab and cease your experiments, to live out the rest of your days in the southern Kalos islands." the older Sycamore brother stated_

"_Damn you Augustus, Damn you and the council they can't see my vision for Kalos, Damn you all! One day I will have my revenge, One day I will succeed and then you and that blasted council will be forced to admit I was always the better professor."_

"_Mom and Dad would be ashamed of the person you are now, they had such high hopes for you, they were proud that the two of us became professors at an early age, but by doing this nonsense you have disgraced their memory."_

"_I don't care, they always liked you over me because you discovered your oh so precious mega evolution theory but I will get my revenge for this Augustus, you'll see."_

"_Enough Sebastian the time for talk is over now, Guards take him away to the southern Kalos islands."_

_The guards took the younger Sycamore brother away leaving the older brother to look away in shame._

"After that he was banished to the southern islands of Kalos,ever since then I've always denied his existence, but then a couple of days ago my systems holding every trainer who's ever gotten a pokemon from me was hacked, At first I thought it was a glitch due to this equipment being somewhat old but now that he's back, I fear he was behind that as well."

"Is that why Serena was kidnapped, so he can revive yveltal again through her?" Ash asked with his head bowed down, trying to take in everything he just heard.

"I believe so Ash, otherwise he wouldn't have her taken from you right under your noses because of that mysterious boy, the only thing i can't understand is why Serena over everyone else, there are over 1.5 million people in the Kalos region, it just doesn't make sense why just her specifically. "

"Professor, do you have a copy of his research that I can look at?" Clemont asked

"Clemont, what are you up to?" ash asked

"I think it might hold an answer to the question on why Serena was kidnapped, but I need to have a look at it to be sure."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then we find Blaziken mask and get him to help, he's saved you three times now, he owes us first you jumping off Lumiose tower the day we met, the fake Clembot incident and the whole garchomp problem which ironically again had team rocket as the cause."

"Something tells me he's already on it and if not he'll know soon enough" sycamore mumbled.

"Professor?"

"Never mind me, random thought to myself but if you want a look come with me Clemont."

Clemont nodded and made his way with the professor, Bonnie looked at Ash sadly. Skye had stepped into the garden to see the pokemon that the professor had in his possession.

"Ash, are you going to be okay?" she asked him sadly.

He looked at the small child and tried to smile

"I will be, I miss her bonnie, I just can't focus on anything else until she comes back safe and sound, I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Took you long enough to admit it letting her go alone, By the way Ash, you know that ribbon you gave her that's apart of her clothes?"

"Ya what about it?"

"Do you still have a piece of it?"

"I do, she gave me a small piece of it after she had decided to change her look"

"Take it out and look at it, it'll help take your mind off her."

"How so Bonnie?"

"Well my mommy had a saying, if your missing someone, then take out the one thing that binds you to them and just think about them because that one item holds a connection between them no matter the time or distance of the other person."

"I see, well here goes nothing."

_Ash takes out the piece of ribbon Serena gave him after she changed her look, Ash thought about how scared she might be, but also he thought about hoping finding her and bringing her back. All his hope now was tied to Clemont hoping that he would find an answer._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Well here you go Clemont , this is everything that was taken from his lab the day we caught him." the professor said as he plopped a big brown book and some papers on the desk in front of Clemont.

"This might take a while, but I hope there's something in here to help us."

"I don't know Clemont, I've been through this research once and couldn't make heads or tails of it most of it was focused on genetic mutation of the host's body and combing the statue of Yveltal somehow, but anyway let's hope you have better luck than I did."

"Well then I guess that's my cue... you see the future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on, I call this machine the motiveantior, with this machine it'll decode the data and find out the reason why Serena was taken."

"Well let's get started then and hope to all the legendary pokemon in existence that this works."

_With in a couple minutes the machine produced the results and both men were shocked by what had lied in front of them._

"But how is this possible, this doesn't make any sense" Clemont exclaimed

"Are you sure this machine makes no mistakes?" the professor asked

"Yes, it has only a 0.1% chance of making an error, but still this is..." Clemont said still reeling in shock.

"We need to inform the others right now" The professor said assertively.

* * *

_The pair headed back to Ash,Bonnie and Skye, All of whom were shocked when they heard the news, wondering what else could happen._

"So she's descended from the person who yveltal possessed first, this is probably why he hacked the professor's systems." Ash said solemnly

"Indeed, but now we have another problem." Clemont told him.

"Clemont what could be worse?"

"We only have 9 days to stop him, because in 9 days according to the research the moon will eclipse with the sun giving him the only time to pull this off."

"We better get moving then, we can't afford to waste another minute." ash said with determination.

"Agreed, but how will we find him now?" Clemont said puzzled.

"If I know my brother, he's set up shop again in the one place No one would ever think of looking again, the abandoned lab he used so many years ago."

"Where is this lab?" asked Ash.

"If i remember correctly he located it somewhere on route 10, All i remember about it is that there was a weird bush infront of it."

"Got it, we'll be on our way then."

"Very well but before you go, Ash, Clemont I have something for you both."

"What is it professor?"

_The professor handed Ash and Clemont a mega-stone and ring respectively, knowing fully well this might be only a shimmer of hope of facing off against Sebastian._

"Ash I have given you Charizardite Y and Clemont you have Luxrayite, these should help out a lot."

"Thank you professor, we'll put this to good use."

_The professor nodded to them as they took their stones and rings and left the lab._

"_Serena, I'm coming" Ash thought to himself._

_Once the professor was alone he went into his private office and made a call to someone._

* * *

_At the Meyer electric shop..._

_The phone rang loudly as Meyer hit his head under a machine he was repairing, A robotic assistant handed him the phone as he was still recovering._

"Hello The Meyer voltage electronic shop, Meyer Speaking how can I help you?"

"Hello Meyer, it's Professor Sycamore, how are you?"

"Before you called I was repairing a washing machine for a friend, but now I'm recovering from a throbbing headache." Meyer joked.

"I'm sorry about that, but this is serious business I'm calling about."

"Serena's abduction isn't it? Clemont called me last night, he didn't say much about it, all he said was that she was ambushed in the badlands by someone."

"Indeed. Ash and your children came and told me the whole story, I know who is behind all these events, it's my younger brother Sebastian."

"But I thought he was exiled to the islands south of Kalos after you and the council stripped him of his rank and research."

"He was, but somehow he's back and resuming his experiments on trying to revive..."

"Yveltal."

"Yes, but through a human"

"Is it possible?"

"Yes, according to his research it was your son helped decoded it amazing genius no doubt he gets that from you, but in any case I believe that is why he had Serena kidnapped, she apparently she is descended from the person it possessed."

"Why not Grace,wouldn't it make more sense to take her instead of Serena?"

"It would but apparently it skipped a generation because there was no darkness in Grace, but I'm assuming you watched Serena's debut in the pokemon showcase and saw what happened to her, after that Sebastian decided to make his move."

"I see, where are Ash and my children now?"

"En-route to his lab on route 10 where they're off to fight him and get Serena back, I gave them mega-stones and rings to help, but I think if it gets really out of control then we'll need back up."

"Got it, i'll head out soon, I just pray they don't get hurt, especially my children, I know Ash can defend himself but Clemont and Bonnie..."

"They're strong just like their father, don't doubt them, it's a shame that they don't know who Blaziken mask really is."

"I can't ever tell them, if someone other than you and my late wife knew who I was under this mask, they would target them, I love them more than life itself and can't bare for anything to happen to them, After all that's what being a masked hero means to the world."

"I know, but trust in them, they'll surprise you"

"I know, anyway professor I must get ready the storm is brewing and like you said they're going to need help to face this danger, I'll be in touch, goodbye professor."

"Goodbye Meyer and thank you." the professor said as he hanged up the phone.

"_Please Arceus protect Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Meyer from this danger my brother is trying to bring upon Kalos, If ever there is a time for a miracle it's now." The professor thought to himself before he went back to work to make a plan in case of the event they failed and so he made another called to a certain gray haired professor._

* * *

_At the Oak lab..._

_Gary overhears the conversation with the two professors while working in the same room he tells professor oak he was going outside to process the information he just heard, Gary then releases blastoise out from it's pokeball, he and blastoise then look towards the distance and feel the change in the air._

"toise?" (You feel it too?)

"Ya, you know what we gotta do then." Gary told his trusted pokemon

"Blastoise, Blast" (Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.)

"Agreed."

_He turned around to see leaf standing behind him and Blastoise_

"Your grandpa said you were out here, he also told me what in the world is going on so your minds made up then?"

"Leaf..." he started.

_Leaf hugged him, reassuring him she wasn't upset with him._

"I know babe, you have to go and help him, he's a brother to you and if you didn't try you'd feel upset but just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he wondered

"Just come back, If i lose you..." she began.

_Now it was his turn to reassure Leaf, he hugged her back like she did to him earlier._

"I promise, i'll come back your not losing me again, I can't imagine my life without you now and I don't ever want to go back to that ever again." he told her.

"Good, but there's one more thing you'll need."

"What's that?"

"This."

_Leaf kissed him on the cheek, gaining a smirk from blastoise and the other pokemon around them. He then recalled blastoise to it's pokeball before going inside. He saw his grandfather working on something important after his phone call from professor Sycamore and decided to inform him of his decision._

"So you after that phone call, you went outside and felt the change in the wind too that Sycamore was talking about then that means your heading to Kalos to help Ash i assume my boy?" the older Oak asked

"Ya, something's telling me I have to go gramps, I just won't feel right if I sat here and did nothing at least if I'm there i can help him and save him if anything happens because his mom would go berserk if something happened to him, besides he's like the younger annoying brother I've never had."

"I understand my boy the two of you have been inseparable since birth and yes Delia would go nuts if something happened to him,So go and help him he's going to need all the help he can get, but before you go what pokemon are you taking?"

"Blastoise and umberon."

"Then I want you to have this."

_Professor Oak hands him a Blastoisinite and a blue mega ring, surprising him._

"Are you sure you want me to have this gramps I mean do you think I've earned this right?"

"The bond between you and your Blastoise is very strong, you've earned this right my boy and something tells me your going to need every advantage you can get, So your going to need it my boy, now go."

_He nodded and left the room, As he headed out Ash's Charizard look at him and growled._

"What you know what's going on with your trainer meaning you want to come too?"

"Zard" (yes)

"Okay then, let me ask gramps."

_like magic Professor Oak and Leaf appeared right behind Gary after Charizard declared it wanted to go with Gary to help Ash. _

"Charizard wants to go with you?"

"He does, he knows too."

_Professor Oak patted Charizard on it's head to which Charizard let out a happy cry and handed it's pokeball to him._

"Thanks, okay you ready?"

"CHARIZARD!" (let's go)

_He got on charizard's back and Charizard started to fly up into the air._

"Don't forget your promise to me, or else i'll be really miserable." leaf yelled at him

"I know, i'll be back I promise."

"Take care of yourself and Ash my boy." professor oak yelled at him.

"I will gramps, just take care of leaf until i get back." he yelled

"Will do, now go."

_He nodded and Charizard flew up into the air and speeded off in the direction of the Kalos region._

"_Just hang in there Ash, I'm on my way."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Sorry for the late update, basically everything went to crap with my laptop but anyway. The storm of Sebastian is a brewing and Meyer and Gary are on their way to help Ash and Co. Will they all get there in time to stop Sebastian? Well that won't be for a while. Next chapter will be a Pancham chapter. Anyway tell me what would you like to see happen next. And tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

Also thanks to you 11 reviewers, you know who you are and you 28 followers i see you too.

_Rate and review :) _


	12. Chapter 11

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 11 is here. The pancham chapter, anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Clemont- Allow me! Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Tifa Lockhart. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Clemont...

Clemont: Should I even ask?

Oliverqueen01: Nope

Clemont: Okay, what gives don't i get any screen-time after get a mega stone?

OliverQueen01: No you need to pull as my online buddies would call it an "app" and go away this is the pancham chapter you're back next chapter, Now onwards to the story!

Side note: italics mean inner thought /flashbacking/scene change. The chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets.

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Pancham adventures: Reflection (Day 9)_

**(This will be a short chapter and in flashback.)**

_Pancham had been wandering around for hours in as far as he could tell in a a really grassy area. Where this was he had no idea, but he was sure there were wild pokemon __or a sign__ somewhere around here and maybe __that or the wild pokemon__ would tell him where exactly is. He started to think back to the time before he met Serena and the gang._

_1 __Hour before Pancham __met Serena and co. __to be __captured on route 12..._

_Pancham was laying down in the grass next to his log filled with things he had stolen from people __from over the month the only thing that seemed to excite him these days other than robbing people was those free pokemon tripokathon practice performances secretly he wanted to preform on stage to the world but that was only a dream at the moment__, He was looking at the clouds wondering if this all that Arceus had planned for him until his a couple of his fellow Pancham and their father Pangoro came to see him._

"_Hey pancham we're going for a walk with dad, are you coming or you staying?" __ One of them asked_

"_Na you guys go, I think i'll try to rob a human again and add stuff to my collection, later." __He replied_

"_Suit yourself, don't say we didn't ask you." __The other Pancham teased him_

_Pancham grunted as the other pancham and Pangoro walked off into the distance. He eventually got up and headed to the lake near his log, he took a long hard stare at the water as he was taking a bath to clean himself for the day._

"_Is this what my life has come to? Robbing humans of their items and hiding them here in this log __and just watching those performances?__ Some how I doubt this is what Arceus had planned for me when I hatched from that egg. I just wish he would point me in the direction __I should be in now."_

_He then got out of the lake dried himself off and then took look at a electric watch he owned from robbing someone yesterday._

"_WHAT THE FLYING MAGIKARP IT'S 12 I'M LATE FOR THE SHOW!"_

_He rushed from his location into Lagoon town hoping he wasn't late in time for the show he planned to attend. Little did he know this was all part of the grand plan made by Arceus. All the while this was going on Serena and Co. arrive in Lagoon town to see what a tripokathon was all about if Serena was to attempt going down the road to becoming Kalos Queen. Pancham sees them from a distance._

"_Whew, made it just in time to see the regular crowd of suspects except that them. That girl with the honey blonde hair really stands out from the rest of them, they must be new around here, oh well the more the merrier as that one expression goes."_

_Eventually everyone goes inside and the performance begins. Pancham is in the rafters above the stage._

"_Nerves: check, people: check, willingness to actually go through with this: check. These people were promised a show, I guess it's time to really give them one." He thought to himself as he jumped down from the rafters and crashed the performance._

* * *

**(We all know what happens next if you watched the episode, so i'll just skip to end afterward the usual team rocket has a appearance and blasts off for the gazillionth time. But if you haven't seen the episode here's the abridged version: Pancham escapes, the gang minus Shauna (who appears for 5 minutes) tracks him down, they find where he was hiding, Serena finds out his secret and then cue the team rocket gag for the episode. There I saved you about 15 or so minutes of watching the episode :p enough about that back to the story.)**

* * *

_After Team Rocket has blasted off again for the gazillionth time..._

_Serena reconvenes her battle with Pancham. She and Fenniken gain the upper hand, overpowering Pancham and captures him. Once he was captured Serena let him out of the pokeball to talk._

"_So Pancham, now that I'm your trainer will you help me and Fenniken achieve our dream of becoming Kalos queen?" Serena asked him in a sweet and angelic voice._

_Pancham folded his arms and turned his back on the gang for a minute, before turning around and answering her._

"_Cham" (Fine only because you saved me from those buffoons)_

_She smiled at him and placed a pair of red sunglasses on his head to his amazement, after all he was taking things from humans and not giving._

_She simply smiled at him and let him enjoy his new gift._

_Present day..._

_Pancham took off the shades from his head and looked at it for a moment._

"_Ever since that day Serena captured me she and Fenniken have always been there for me, even though I act that like I don't care but the truth is I do even when we fight because we share a dream to become famous to the entire region. Which makes it more important to find Ash to save her."_

_Pancham placed the glasses back on his head and began to run._

"_Hang in there Serena, I'll find him."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Anthony walked into Sebastian's office, with a lot on his mind and being unable to sleep after re escorting Serena back to her room._

"Yes Anthony?" asked Sebastian

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head somewhat since I can't sleep, do you need anything before you go?" asked Anthony

"No, go I will contact you if I do need something."

"Very well then. I shall take my leave."

_Anthony walks out of the compound not knowing who was on his way to confront him, at the same time Ash and Co are making their way to Sebastian's lab. Somehow none of them knew what was coming next._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So that happened what will happen next is anybodies guess :p, There will be another Pancham chapter in the future but next chapter will be back to the main gang. Anyway tell me what would you like to see happen next. And tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time. tell all in the reviews

Also thanks to you 13 reviewers, you know who you are and you 32 followers i see you too.

_Rate and review :) _


	13. Chapter 12

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 12 Ash and Anthony talk and maybe a fight each other again. You know the drill so without any further ado here's Clemont with that disclaimer he just loves to present for me :p

Clemont- *mumbles* Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Katrina Law. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Cl-...

Clemont: I know. No need to tell me

Oliverqueen01: You don't even know what I was going to say

Clemont: Was it I rather be with *insert female here?*

OliverQueen01: *mumbles maybe * Now onwards to the story!

Side note: italics mean inner thought /flashbacking/scene change. The chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets.

* * *

Chapter 12: Ash And Anthony: 2 sides of the same coin (Day 8)

_Ash and Co arrive in Cyllage City again and take rest in the pokemon center. Clemont, Bonnie and Skye decided to stay and take a rest to inform professor Sycamore of their progress towards Sebastian Sycamore's lab on route 10. Ash wanting nothing to do with it informs that he was going out for a walk to clear his head and that he'd be back later._

_As he was walking he was thinking about the last thing Serena had said to him..._

_Flashback to that moment..._

"_ARGHH, you know what I'm over talking to you, all i wanted was a nice simple answer or explanation from you but if your going to be this way then I'm going for a walk don't bother following me or i'll get Fenniken to use flamethrower on you." Serena yelled at him._

_End of Flashback_

"_If I had listened to Gary and Skye in the first place and not play the usual idiotic me being dense as hell card none of this would be happening to Serena, But I can't dwell on that right now, Right now I need to focus all my energy on getting her back._

_As Ash was lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone, not realizing who it was until he got a good look at the other persons face._

"Anthony! What the hell have you done to Serena you bastard?" Ash asked him angrily as he grabbed Anthony's black shirt.

"Relax there Mr. overprotective,Serena's safe for now, Well until you know what happens because I'm sure you and your little traveling companions went to go see professor Sycamore and found out what's happening in 8 er make that 7 days from now." Anthony told him as he loosed Ash's grip on his shirt.

"We did, Sebastian is planning to revive Yveltal through her somehow during the time of the upcoming eclipse using that yveltal statue somehow. We understood all that but there's one thing that still puzzles me and I can't figure out how it fits into all this."

"Oh, and what's that Ketchum?"

"You Anthony, I don't get how you fit into all of this, why work with Sebastian what could you possibly gain from all this that he has planned?"

"I have my reasons on why I'm working with him, reasons I don't have to explain to you ketchum, your not my family or my boss so stop trying to sympathize with me you don't know anything, you don't know the feeling of loss."

"I don't know the feeling of loss? My dad died on his pokemon journey when I was 3 leaving me to grow up without a father and because of that I have no siblings. I've been in 5 different pokemon leagues I lost at all 5 of them because I wasn't strong enough to beat my opponent. I won in 2 places where it doesn't even count. Oh and top it all off I've released my Butterfree, Lapras and Pidgeot. So don't you even dare tell me that I don't know what loss feels like."

"I-I couldn't tell that just by looking at you Ketchum. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity, I just want Serena back and I don't care who I have to take down in my path to get her back even if that includes you Anthony even at the cost of my own life."

"It might just take that Ketchum, we'll know soon enough."

"We will Anthony, we will."

_Both boys turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction of one another until Ash spoke_

"You know Anthony we're kinda like two sides of the same coin, that coin being Serena"

"How so ketchum?"

"One on side there's you the guy who hunted Serena down, knocked her out, took her to her deranged mad man of a boss and effectively sentenced her to a fate worse than death. Then there's me the guy who means the world to her and I'm also the guy with the help of his friends who's going to get her back."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't, you know if we didn't hate each other this much we could have been good friends, but in 7 days like the tale goes that Sebastian told me: On that day darkness will prevail and light expired. The future has already been written."

"Who's to say I can't change it and maybe light will prevail, there's more to light than meets the eye, you might be surprised."

"Oh I hope so."

"Enough chit-chat, we meet back in 7 days seeing who prevails: light or darkness."

"We shall Goodbye Ketchum."

* * *

_Anthony walked back into the direction of the lab, while Ash walked back into the Pokemon Center. As soon as he stepped through the doors he was greeted by a slap to the face. He wanted to fight back at the person but as soon as he recovered from it, he looked up to see the face of..._

"Grace! what are you doing here, where are the others and what was with that slap to me for?"

"I'm here because I know what's going on Ash, The others are in bed after hearing what I had to reveal to them, and I slapped you because when in the flying Fletchling where you plan on telling that Serena was kidnapped by her own brother no less?!"

"Brother? What do you mean brother she's never mentioned anything about having a sibling to me, Clemont, Bonnie or Skye."

"Figures that she wouldn't tell anyone about him, she's still trying to recover from it even though it's been 8 years since it happened, 8 years of reminders that he was taken from this world which now turns out was one big horde of trubbish."

"Grace I need to know now, what happened 8 years ago?"

"Ash. Serena isn't a only child, 8 years ago I was driving back with her brother from Lumiose City airport after dropping Serena off to come to Kanto for summer camp where she was going to meet you. On the way back we met with an accident that supposedly killed her brother because of the strong currents in the river we had landed in and my career as a ryhorn racer was nearly ended. When I told Serena what had happened she completely shut down for a week, then she bounced back like nothing happened."

"She's a strong girl like her mother,Grace I'm probably going to regret asking this question because I probably know the answer or figured it out by the course of our conversation but I'm going to ask you anyway: her brother... it's Anthony isn't it?"

"Yes Ash, Anthony is Serena's long lost brother, Clemont told me that you fought with him and he had to pull you off of him, look Ash I don't know why he's helping this Sebastian I truly do not know but I think you know what you have to do now."

"Save them both from Sebastian Sycamore's clutches, Sebastian Sycamore the man behind everything that's happened the last couple of days. First he took Anthony from you and Serena 8 years ago, then he has her own brother kidnap her for a psychotic reason. He needs to be stopped once and for all."

"You will, the power of your friends, the trust and faith in your pokemon and my daughter's love for you will prevail over this mad man plans for them both and for whatever he has planned for the entire Kalos region as a whole.

"You know about Serena's feelings towards me?"

"She's my daughter. You really think I didn't know how much she loves you, the only reason she left the house aside from escaping from the memories of her brother and training to become a ryhorn racer was to reunite with you."

"And I screwed up with her Grace, We were on a Ferris wheel before all this happened and we almost kissed, we tried talking about it and that's when all this happened because I was an idiot and made up a excuse on what happened because I couldn't describe how she makes me feel aside from everyone else in my life."

_Grace puts a hand on Ash's shoulder._

"Just get her back and let her know, because I know my daughter, She maybe angry at you now for what happened but she will never stop loving you even if she was being hit by a hydro pump at full force if it even came to that."

"Thank you Grace I needed to hear that. I promise you, I will get both of them back from Sebastian Sycamore and the reunion that you want with both of your children will happen, I swear on Arceus and my life that I will keep this promise."

"I know you will Ash, now let's go to bed it's very late and you need your rest if your going to save them both and to tell Serena how you feel."

* * *

_Ash nodded and headed off to bed. When he entered his room Clemont was already sleeping so was pikachu. He quietly got into bed without waking either Pikachu or Clemont. He was unable to fall asleep so he stared at the ceiling trying to clear his head._

"_So Anthony is Serena's brother, I didn't see that coming. I'm shocked she hid this from us all but I get why she did. Losing someone isn't easy especially if you thought for years that they were dead but in reality they were alive this whole time. Dad's been dead for years and I miss him everyday and although mom doesn't show it I know she does too. _

_Ash put his hands gently behind his head and thought of Serena_

"_Serena... Hang in there, I'm going to save you no matter what it takes, I just hope that monster Sebastian hasn't harmed you in anyway. Anthony may not if he realizes your his sister. Your near here somewhere and we're going to find you."_

_Ash closed his eyes and a image of Serena in her new outfit smiling popped into his head, before he finally fell asleep he let one sentence leave his mouth that was very inaudible so that both Pikachu and Clemont couldn't hear._

"_Serena... I love you."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Serena shot out of bed in a sweat like if someone had said her name. She looked around the room to see if Anthony or his mysterious boss was there. When she saw no one she slayed back in bed and stared at the ceiling fan._

"_What the heck was that about? I felt someone say my name. Maybe I'm imaging things, after all I've been here for what almost a week. I wonder how everyone is holding up after Anthony visited them. Bonnie's probably scared out of her mind but she's hiding it behind her innocence. Clemont's is most likely trying to figure out where I am. Skye's attending to Bonnie, so Clemont can focus on finding me. Although her crush on Clemont is cute even if Clemont is extremely dense like... Ash._

"_Ash... I hope your okay after the beating you took from Anthony, he was always very strong when we were younger. I hope you understand why I hid his existence from you, It wasn't that I didn't trust you or the others. It was too painful to even remember him or even talk about him. But what I'm even more sorry for was reacting the way I did to you. I shouldn't have ran off in anger from you like that, Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation. But I know you you'll come for me with the others and save both me and Anthony from this mad man."_

_Her eyes finally decided to shut after a while. But before she went into a deep sleep a image of Ash smiling popped into her head. As Ash had did before when he slept, Serena let a single sentence inaudible to anyone but her escape her lips._

"_Ash... No matter what happens I love you."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Lauren, I'm leaving for my meeting with Thawne now, try not to let that girl escape or anything else happen or you know what i'll do."

"Yes Sebastian, nothing will happen."

_He nodded and closed the door leaving it completely empty sans Lauren and Sebastian's computer. She waited until she was sure he was gone and turned on his computer. When the computer was fully booted the AI appeared before her._

"Good evening Ms. Lauren, how might I be of assistance tonight?"

"Good evening Isabelle, I need you to pull up all the information Sebastian has made on project revival but be discreet about it and not let him know that I was snooping."

"Of course Ms. Lauren but I must ask, why are you going through the masters files? There's nothing but all the research he made over the years before he was exiled to the southern Kalos islands."

"Between you and me Isabelle, I fear there's more to Yveltal's revival than he's letting on, I fear that he's planning something bigger than getting back at Augustus Sycamore and the professor's council for stripping him of his professor rank."

"I see, Well here's all the information Sebastian has on project revival. Before I leave you there is a phrase that he said told me that has bugged me for the past couple of days while he was working on the machine to make the girl and Yveltal one."

"What phrase Isabelle?"

"He told me that the real endgame is almost here."

"_Endgame? I wonder what he meant."_

"Thank you for help Isabelle, remember Sebastian should not know what I was doing here or what you told me about what he said to you."

"I won't Ms. Lauren, for the record your much nicer than he is Goodnight."

_Isabelle shut down and Lauren went through the research on the computer that the AI had brought up._

"_Nothing out of the ordinary here, just the basic process of making them one, Anthony's involvement due to his amnesia and basically everything he's told me. Wait what was the word Isabelle used? Endgame was it? I might well look that up."_

_She typed in the word endgame and what she saw on the screen shocked her in plain words the screen simply read._

**Endgame I tell everyone: Revenge on Augustus and the council**

**The Real Endgame: The destruction of the entire Kalos region.**

* * *

Oliverqueen01-So many things have happened in this chapter including Ash learning the truth behind Anthony and Serena. But as for the tiny shipping hint Ash and Serena both say in their sleep that they love each other. A sign of things to come maybe and Lauren finds out the truth. Like previous chapters there are references to kingdom hearts and the flash made points to you if you can find them. What will happen who knows anything could happen :p Anyway Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time.

_Rate and review :) _


	14. Chapter 13

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 13. You know the drill so without any further ado here's Clemont with that disclaimer he just loves to present for me :p

Clemont- *mumbles* Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon, DC comics, WWE or Arrow or any references he will make to pop culture. All characters belong to their respective companies. Although If he did he'd probably be a vigilante and own a nightclub and be with Chloe Bennet. In other words please don't sue.

Oliverqueen01: Oh Clemont-...

Clemont: I know.

Oliverqueen01: What was I going to say?

Clemont: I rather be with *insert female here?*

OliverQueen01: *whistles while walking away * Now onwards to the story!

Side note: italics mean inner thought /flashbacking/scene change. The chat between Pokemon will be in plain English and to trainers it will be as normal as in the anime with the translation being in brackets.

* * *

Chapter 13: A vision of things to come (day 7)

_Serena was asleep in her bed. She had gotten up during the night unable to sleep. When Anthony and Lauren had gone to check on her they let her sleep after all they didn't want to incur the wrath of Sebastian if Serena was to try to escape again. Serena meanwhile was tossing and turning in her sleep. Unknowing to her there was a certain dark type pokemon was tapping into her memories and affecting her dream._

_In Serena's dream..._

_Serena was in a field away from the others looking at the flowers, she was picking some to give to the others, when all of a sudden a mysterious girl with grey hair short like her own appeared. She yelled out to the girl who started to ran away. Eventually Serena cornered the girl into a dead end inside the forest and confronted her._

"Who the hell are you?"

_The figure turned around to reveal Serena's own face. But instead of the cheerful bright blue eye girl was a cold greenish-blue eye Serena. The real Serena was freaking out on what she was seeing before her, the other her started to speak in a cold dark evil menacing voice. _

"_Surprised are we girlie? Don't be and no your not hallucinating I'm really you, we've met before in this dream world remember the cave with the other versions of you including the you now?"_

"! your-"

"_That's right I'm Yveltal you, please to finally meet you in the flesh mistress Serena or should I the dark one's new vessel."_

"What are you talking about new vessel?"

"_Oh, he hasn't been here yet to visit you? I'm surprised he hasn't but I'm sure he will when the right time comes to explain everything to you and before you even ask no I'm not talking about your dear older brother Anthony, I'm talking about the man behind all these events that have befallen you, but enough chit chat your probably wondering why I'm here."_

"I am, the last time I saw you you were screeching at me saying that I would become you, but instead I've become the other me that was the last image there was before you. Do you still think I'm becoming you just because you were there in that cave?"

"_I do my dear Serena I mean myself, you see the reason I do believe that you will become me is this simple reason: Yveltal thrives on darkness even darkness in humans and you... still the darkness from your first tripokathon loss in you, darkness strong enough for you to become me."_

"I'll never become you, you can keep dreaming after all this is a dream, you can't do anything to me in here unless you were a Darkrai, Munna or Mushara."

"_Oh I can't? Then let me give you a preview on what's about to come and trust me on this... this is going to be fun."_

_Serena braced herself in fear as the Yveltal version plunged towards her but was suddenly stopped when a blinding light came in between them._

"_DAMN IT, NOT YOU TWO."_

"_Ya, us got a problem?"_

"_Arghh, you win this round but mark my words my true real self: 6 days before you become me and then it will end." Yveltal Serena yelled as she left._

_When the light cleared Serena saw two people infront of her. One was a girl about the age of 16- 17, with shoulder length honey- blonde hair like hers and blue eyes. She was wearing a violet top, blue jeans and a pair of small black rimmed glasses. The boy looked like he was 15 or younger he had semi long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and brown khakis. They lead Serena to a clearing so the three of them could talk._

"Thank you for saving me from that demonic Yveltal version of myself. But who are you? I've never come across either of you before in my life or even here in my dreams. Wait are you two some kind of defence coping mechanism inside of me that only comes out in extreme situations?"

"_Before you jump to conclusions we should probably introduce ourselves I am Maya and this little scamp is my brother Arron."_

"I'm Serena."

"_We know who you are." Arron spoke_

"But how? We've never met before."

"_We can't tell you that, you see if we do tell you how we know who you are well we run the risk of altering the future and our births, you see we haven't been born yet and we need to preserve the timeline so our births are still secured." Maya explained_

"I see so let me see if I got this right, the two of you are from the future and know me even though we've never met before and if the timeline of your future is changed in way, shape or form then the two of you will never be born?"

"_In a nut shell yes, that's what will happen if we tell you." Arron chimed in_

"I see, well I think whoever your parents are in the future have raised you both well since you both seem to be well mannered children."

_Maya and Arron glanced at each other sheepishly and then turned to Serena again._

"_They did,we wouldn't trade them for anyone else for the world, even though we get on their nerves sometimes, I know they love us no matter what." Maya blushed as she spoke, while Arron had a smirk on his face_

_Both of their bodies started to glow._

"_What's happening to us sis?" Arron asked freaked out_

"_It's time for us to leave little bro, our time is up."_

_Maya then turned to Serena and held her hand._

"_This is the only time we can save you from Yveltal, the next time there will be nothing to stop him, I'm sorry but from this point on we can interfere any further."_

"Don't be sorry, just thank you for saving me Maya and Arron."

"_Before we go, just remember that once phrase that has kept you alive this long, it will help you get through this ordeal."_

"What phrase?"

"_A certain black hair boy said it to you, you know the phrase, goodbye Serena." Maya smiled as she and Arron went back to where they came._

Serena awoke and found herself back in her room, unable to comprehend what had just happened in her dream world. She sat up in bed and thought.

"_What a weird dream, Those 2 children who saved me from Yveltal me were definitely new but I'm grateful to them. I wonder that Maya meant by that one phrase, if that phrase is what I think it is then somehow in the future when they've been born it means that they somehow know Ash and I, I can dwell on that later but for now the warning from Yveltal me: 6 days I become it. Just what has Anthony gotten himself into and how does he not remember who I am? I'm sure whoever he works for has something to with it."_

She took out the picture that she had of the gang back in Genosege town when they had met Korrina and Lucario. She remembered how she slid closer to Ash leaving an obvious gap separating her from the others and not looking into the camera but instead was looking at Ash when the picture was being taken. She had a sad smile on her face as she looked at it.

"_Guys, where are you?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Ash was still asleep in his bed after his conversation with Grace last night, Clemont and Pikachu got up and saw this. They left him in his sleep. Unknowing to him a certain pokemon was near him, the same pokemon that had visited Serena earlier. In his dream Ash was in a forest separated from the others including Pikachu. He was walking when Serena appeared before him. However she had a dull look in her eyes, instead of the beautiful bright shining blue eyes that he came to love staring back at him was cold icy blue eyes._

"Serena?"

"_Ash, why haven't you saved Anthony and I yet? You are running out of time to save us from this Sebastian Sycamore."_

"I know 6 days now before the eclipse and if we don't stop him you'd be become one with Yveltal, we'd lose you forever, _I'd_ lose you forever and there's no telling what he'd do to Anthony if I don't save you."

_Suddenly the sky turned dark and a eclipse appeared in the sky, after that Serena began to transform into her Yveltal form. Once she had fully transformed she screeched loudly and was about to attack Ash, When all of a sudden a flame appeared infront of both of them._

"_NOT AGAIN, YOU CAN'T BE THOSE TWO CHILDREN, WHO ARE YOU?"_

_A man with Black hair emerged from the flames, He was wearing a red hat, blue jeans, black and red gloves like Ash's and a black t-shirt under a white and red overcoat._

"_My name is ...Red Ketchum, remember that."_

"_! But your-"_

"_I am, but you forget who this boy is, don't you... DARKRAI?"_

_Yveltal Serena yelled out a scream before she reverted into her true form of Darkrai. Darkrai spoke to them both. _

"_You Red Ketchum, I don't know how you pulled this off or saw through me but mark my words, One day I will return for him and as for you Ash Ketchum I've been to see your other half hence why I was able to take those forms of her. 6 days Ash Ketchum, make them count." Darkrai spoke as it left the dream world leaving Ash and Red alone._

* * *

"_So I'm guessing Darkrai was referring to a girl because it'd be really weird if Darkrai was referring to Gary, not that there's anything wrong with that."_

_Ash remained silent in anger infront of the man who had just saved him_

"_Come on Ash, I know your angry at me but aren't you going to say anything to me? Not even one word?"_

_Ash mustered all the strength he could in his right hand and punched Red right in his stomach. Red keeled over for a few minutes before he spoke._

"_Okay, I may have deserved that."_

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE SOMEHOW LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND PRETEND EVERYTHINGS OKAY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MOM AND I HAVE SUFFERED OVER THE YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

"_I know Ash, I wasn't the best father to you or the best husband to your mother, or son to your grandparents, I was a weak man."_

"AFTER YOU DIED, I WANTED YOU TO COME HOME AND PROVE EVERYONE THAT YOU WERE STILL ALIVE, SO WE COULD BE A HAPPY FAMILY AGAIN BUT YOU NEVER DID. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU?" Ash yelled at him as he pounded Red's chest crying.

"_I know Ash, I miss being there for you and your mom. I regret not being there anymore to see the good, wonderful and hard working young man I know that you've grown up to be in spite of me not being there anymore." Red answered as he consoled the younger Ketchum._

"So many things have happened since you were gone, I've won 2 leagues, lost 5 of them, met a lot of people and pokemon along the way and even save the world a whole bunch of times. Now I have to go save it again." Ash told him as he wiped the tears from his face.

"_I know Ash, I know everything that's happened to you ever since you decided to follow in my footsteps and try to become the greatest pokemon master that has ever lived."_

"But how you're-"

_Red pointed to his heart and smiled._

"_I maybe dead physically to the world but I live on in you in your heart and your memories, my one and only child, who I am so very proud of despite everything that has happened to you these past 13 years in my absence._

"So you know about Serena then?"

"_I do, I know how much the two of you love each other but won't admit it for some odd reason yet,I also know about the danger that she and her brother are in and I know you and your friends past and present will help you take down this Sebastian Sycamore."_

"What do you mean past friends, are they all coming to help me?"

"_You'll know when you confront this Sebastian Sycamore."_

"My friends and I know his lab is somewhere around here, but we don't know where. Professor Sycamore the older and good brother said the only way we're finding that lab is because of some strange bush infront of it.

"_Don't worry, you'll find it. Arceus will show you the way to her." Red reassured his son._

_Red started to glow surprising Ash._

"_Huh, guess it's time to for me to go."_

"Go where? I don't want you to leave, there's so many other things I want to talk to you about like all my pokemon that I've caught over the years."

"_It sounds like something would want to hear but my time here is up in your sub conscious,I have to go back to where I came from, but don't worry Ash i'll always there for you inside your heart, watching out for you always and son."_

"Ya?"

"_When you rescue that girl treat her well, don't be the man I was your better than me. Now then it's time for me to go goodbye son." Red spoke with a smile as he disappeared._

"Goodbye dad." Ash said quietly.

_Ash slowly awoke back in his room, amazed at what had just happened within the confines of his dream world. _

"_Darkrai visited Serena, meaning neither Anthony or Sebastian has kept their word about not harming her since they've took her from us. But it was right 6 days until the eclipse happens and we still have have to find the lab, it's somewhere near here on route 10. But the biggest shocker of them all, Dad appearing and saving me from Darkrai. I miss him but like he said he'll always be in my heart and memories watching out for me."_

_Ash got up from his bed and open the curtains to his room looking outside the window. The window faced the south side overlooking the ocean._

"_Serena... I'm almost there with everyone just hang in there a little longer for my sake."_

* * *

_Ash then got dressed in his usual clothes and met everyone inside the dining area of the pokemon center. Pikachu ran up to him as he saw Ash approached the table. As he greeted the the lemon blonde twins he noticed a certain older brown hair woman wasn't there anymore nor was Skye._

"Where'd Grace go?" he asked

"She left while you were asleep, she wanted to wake you up but she decided against it because you looked so peaceful while you slept. She wished us luck on finding them."

"I see, Well we need to get moving soon we're running out of time to find them and save them before the eclipse happens. Speaking of us where's Skye?"

"She got a phone call before you came, so she's probably still on the phone, oh there she is now."

_Skye returned with a glum and depressed look on her face._

"What's wrong Skye? You don't look like your normal cheerful happy go lucky self that we've come to known for the past few days."

"It's my grandfather... my cousin Patty had to rush him to Lumiose general last night, She found him on the floor passed out."

"Is he okay now?"

"I don't know, but i have to go there and see him,make sure he's okay and yell at him for scaring me like this while there's more dangerous things going on. I guess this is where we part ways for now. Patty is coming here to get me by that time you guys will be gone."

"It's okay Skye, your family comes first besides I think it's better if you go back to Lumiose anyway, it'll be safer for you there's no telling what could happen out there with Sebastian and Anthony anyway."

"I know, I wanted to be on the front lines to help you stop them, but I know you'll bring both of them home and end this whole Yveltal nonsense once and for all.

"We will, I'm not letting him use them anymore in his sick twisted little game. Enough people have been hurt already."

"Before you guys go I made all of you a little something for your upcoming battle with the darkness duo as I have dubbed them."

_She ties a silver band around Ash's right hand and spoke to him so neither Clemont or Bonnie couldn't hear what she was going to say to Ash._

"Ash, I've only met you and the others after you saved my life a week ago today, but I feel like were family now so this gift is from your little sister, So hurry up and do me a favour and save both my future sister-in-law and brother-in-law."

"I will, thanks Skye, but before we go could I offer you some advice as your older brother?"

"Of course."

"The same advice you had given to me after my fight with Anthony about when we do get Serena back about telling her what's in my heart, I think you should do the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Skye, I see the way you look at Clemont. It's the same way Serena looks at me sometimes without me noticing or the little things she did to which I was really oblivious to before my best friend Gary and you and even pikachu pointed out everything to me."

"But what if he-"

_Ash put a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"I'm sure somewhere deep down in him past his love for inventions, being a gym leader, battling, his love for both his own pokemon and even wild ones, and his duty as an older brother towards Bonnie I'm sure that he feels the same just take a chance."

Skye blushed at Ash's advice and hugged him.

"I will, take care of your self out there."

_Ash nodded and then she went towards bonnie and placed a yellow bead bracelet on her left hand._

"Bonnie, you are the cutest and sweetest little girl I have ever met in my life, So as your big sister can I ask you to do something for me but you can't let anyone else know about this okay?"

"Okay, what kind of top secret super spy mission are you sending me on?"

"Whatever happens out there, no matter what you see that unfolds before you just stay strong, I know you and Clemont get into fights a lot but if anything happens to you he won't be the same."

"I will Skye, As much as i love fighting with Clemont he is as important to me as much as Dedenne and the rest of the pokemon are, and thank you for this bracelet it's really pretty."

_Skye smiled and ruffled Bonnie's hair to which Bonnie grinned a little, which finally brought Skye to Clemont. Skye was nervous as she gave Clemont a green band on his right hand._

"Clemont, I was wondering after all this is over that maybe you and I could possibly maybe um er never mind just forget it."

"What is it Skye? You can tell me, I swear on my honour as the Lumiose city gym leader that I will do my best to uphold whatever it is you want me to do."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, then when this is all over, can we go to Le wow and have dinner, just you and me?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

_Skye was ecstatic at the lemon blonde boy's answer. Ash sighed at Clemont, True Ash was once like Clemont being dense when it came to girls but Serena changed all that for him. Hopefully when Clemont and Skye go to dinner that she would erase that denseness that was in Clemont._

"Well then shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's go and save Serena and Anthony and end this once and for all."

_Ash, Bonnie and Clemont waved goodbye to Skye as they exited the Cyllage city pokemon center and started making their way towards route 10. All of them driven by Skye's words to each of them individually and the desire to be reunited with their friend and their travelling companion as well as her sibling reminded them what kind of stakes they were up against. With that in mind they all stepped on to route 10._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Pancham was face down on the ground unable to move. He had gotten into a fight with a wild Electrike after Pancham had stepped on it's tail by accident. It used thunder wave which paralysed him._

"_Damnit I can't move at all, Electrike has slowed me down now from finding the others. I really wasn't expecting this just because I stepped on his tail."_

_Images of Serena and Fenniken filled Pancham's head as he laid there unable to move._

"_Come on guys, hurry up and find me before something else attacks me and something worse could happen that will not lead you to Serena." was the last thing Pancham thought before he blacked out._

_Little did Pancham know that a shadow was watching him and making its way to him. Once it made its way to him, it dragged him away to a unknown area._

* * *

_Back with Ash and co..._

_Ash takes 3 pokeballs off of his belt and releases out his 3 flying pokemon._

"Fletchinder, Noibat, Hawlucha, I need you to fly around this area and see if you find anything suspicious like the bush Professor Sycamore described that will lead us to where Sebastian Sycamore is holding Serena."

_The 3 pokemon nodded and left to search the air leaving Ash with only one thought on his mind:_

"_Serena, we're almost here."_

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

_Gary and Charizard arrive in the Hoenn region for a pit stop to eat and rest for a bit. Both of them knew that they had to be in Kalos in order to find Ash and help him. Both of them longed to see their friend again and nothing would get in their way. _

_At the same time Meyer was putting on his Blaziken mask costume. He had the full costume on minus the mask to conceal his identity from others. He held the mask in his hand and looked at it, He knew that this life he had chosen acting as a vigilante as it were would only end in one way. He then let Blaziken out of it's pokeball and put on the mask._

_At that moment both Meyer and Gary had the same thought:_

"_Time to go."_

Oliverqueen01-If you saw the latest episode of XY and Z then you'll see this chapter is loosely based on that episode. Anyway like the tittle said it's a vision of things to come :p Yes, I went the route that Red is Ash's father because why not it's fan-fiction and anything's possible :p We're back to Serena for the next 2 chapters What will happen in those two those chapters? Who knows :p Anyway Tell me what I can change so I can work on it for next time and thanks for 17 reviews, 27 favourites and 34 follows you guys rock.

_Rate and review :) _

_Also if you have any idea who Maya and Arron are send me a pm and i'll tell you if you were right._


End file.
